Journey to NZ
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Everyone definately needs a break. So they decide to go to New Zealand. But after a mountain incident, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves in muggle school. Will they find a way to get back home? :RHr HG written preDH AU COMPLETE:
1. The holiday

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own New Zealand, Harry Potter or anything else.

* * *

Journey to NZ.

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday - to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holiday is over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class? :RHr HG takes place postHBP written preDH AU:

**AU:** Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same. This story takes place during the summer of the 7th book. Written before DH actually came out, so it disreguards anything that happened in that book.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Holiday.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! Why have all these different plans? Can't we just have one simple one?" Mrs Weasley's voice said.

"Molly, if we could, we would. But it isn't nearly that simple. I'm afraid that that's the best we could come up with." Lupins voice said, sounding weary.

"Merlin's beard, doesn't Minerva think we deserve a break?" Mr Weasley asked, sounding just as weary as Lupin.

"Of corse she does, but this isn't something we can do over night, Arthur."

"I guess."

"Blimey, after all this, we'll need a holiday!" Came Fred's voice, stifling a yawn

"Your right. Well, it's getting late, Molly, you had better send those lot up to bed."

There was a scraping of chairs being moved backwards and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were flat on their stomachs on the floor, with extendable ears shoved into heir ears so they could listen to the order meeting on the other side of the kitchen door, suddenly leapt up, as though they were given an electric shock and jumped to the couch, shoving the extendable's out of sight, just as Mrs Weasley entered the lounge of the Burrow.

"You lot, time for bed." She said, looking suspiciously at their guilty faces.

"Ok Mum!" Ginny suddenly said and without waiting for Mrs Weasley to say any thing else, beckoned the others to follow her upstairs and out of sight.

"Well that conversation was pointless to eavesdrop on," Ron said, once they reached his room and they all collapsed onto his bed. "They didn't mention anything we didn't know, except for those 'missions' Or whatever the hell they were."

"Ugh, I'm exhausted. Fred's right, we definitely need a holiday." Hermione sighed, rolling over onto her back.

"Maybe if you weren't reading half the night, you wouldn't be so tired!" Ginny teased, while Hermione simply hit her over the head with a pillow.

"Ouch!" Ginny cried, sitting up to whack Hermione back. She then turned to Harry and Ron. "Well, goodnight you two," She said. "We'll see you in the morning." Hermione also bade them goodnight and the two girls left.

"What do you suppose these missions are?" Harry asked as they started to change into pyjamas.

Ron made a muffled grunting noise as he pulled his pyjama top over his head and jumped under his bed covers.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, feeling slightly amused now.

"I said I dunno." Ron said, sounding annoyed. He looked thoughtful, as though he were planning on saying something else, but then changed his mind.

"See you in the morning, mate." He said in a muffled voice.

"Night." Harry said.

* * *

Everyone arrived at breakfast the next morning tired and yawning.

"M-m-morning everyone!" Tonks said, as she and Lupin wandered in, through the back door. "What's for breakfast?"

"Do you only come for the free food, Tonks?" Mrs Weasley said, bustling round with a pot of soup.

"Of course!" Tonks said and they all laughed.

"Hey everybody, I was thinking," Mrs Weasley said to the group. "You all know how stressful this past year has been. So I was thinking that we take up Fred's words and we all go on Holiday somewhere this summer."

Everyone started talking at these words.

"Ooh, we could go to France! I went there summer before Third Year, the local witchcraft was _fascinating_-"

"You serious? A holiday? That would be so cool!"

"You mean all of us?"

"We could visit Bill in Egypt?"

"What about Charlie in Romania?"

"I've always wanted to see a polar bear?"

"You idiot George, polar bears are in the artic!"

"Well ex_cuse _me!"

"Actually!" Mrs Weasley shouted and everyone fell silent "I was thinking of going somewhere that we could _all agree on_."

Everyone fell silent again, all thinking.

"Well, we _could _go to France?" Harry suggested and everyone broke out talking at once, Hermione suggesting everything from where to stay, to where to go.

"How about Spain?" Ginny asked and Tonks launched into a story of how once her mother saw a bull fight, which burst out of the rink and nearly killed a muggle.

"Oh, I know!" Hermione suddenly said over Tonks' story, pulling out a book she had been reading at breakfast, labelled _Wizardry Around the World._ "We could visit New Zealand!"

"Where?" Ron asked.

"New Zealand, I was reading about it this morning. It's an island next to Australia-"

"Australia! That's where all that crocodile hunter stuff is, isn't it?"

"What on earth is _crocodile hunter_?"

"It's this muggle show or something, but it's about this guy who wrestles crocodiles for a living-"

"OK!" Hermione yelled, and everyone fell silent again. "Please let me finish?"

"Sorry Hermione. We'll listen. Go on." Ginny said

"Well, as I was saying. It's an island split into two main parts with a smaller third. There's all sorts of things to do there-"

"Uh, where are we talking about again?" Fred asked.

"NEW ZEALAND!" Hermione shouted, clearly exasperated. Everyone apologised. "Anyway, there are volcanos, mud-pools, geysers, ski fields and the local wizardry is apparently very exotic. They have wood carvings of the Maori playing Quidditch and stuff like that. It would be very interesting to go." Hermione said, reading from her book.

"I didn't understand half of what you just said then, Hermione." George put in.

"What are ski fields?" Lupin asked Hermione.

"Places where you strap your feet to pieces of wood and slide down a snowy hill." Ron answered for him.

"Sounds kind of dangerous, to be honest," Lupin said, laughing slightly at Ron's explanation and Hermione's face. "I suppose you'll have fun, where ever you go."

"But of corse you and Tonks will come right?" Mrs Weasley asked "We were intending on you guys to come along for the trip? You know we also have that _thing_ to do for _him_."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked curiously to the approving faces of all the order members, hoping to find some sort of clue to what the _thing_ was.

"That's true. And what better place than somewhere on the other side of the world?" Lupin mused.

"It defiantly sounds fun." Mr Weasley said, gesturing Hermione for her book and began to read it with interest.

"What does everyone say? Do we all like the sound of New Zealand?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Sure Mum - do they have a ministry? They must have Quidditch teams, right?" Fred asked, while George took the book from Mr Weasley to read.

"Er … yes!" George said, pointing at a bullet-point on the page

"Well then I'm all for it," Fred said, while George agreed. "Maybe we'll get to see a New Zealand Quidditch match?"

"Oh that would be brilliant!" Ron put in, grabbing the book off Fred.

"Sounds cool - can we visit some sort of wizard museum?" Tonks asked, reading over Ron's shoulder with Ginny "I heard they have a museum full of Maori wizard artefacts, kind of like the carvings you mentioned, Hermione."

"Oh yes, there's one apparently in a town called Rotorua," Hermione said enthusiastically. "That would be super fun!"

"Sounds super _boring_ if you ask me." Ron muttered to Harry.

"So we're all up for it?" Mr Weasley asked, souding excited.

"Sure." Harry agreed. He wanted to check out skiing. Something Hermione was supposed to do a couple of years ago, but came back claiming it was 'not her thing'.

"Sounds like fun," Ginny said, taking the book off Ron. "Mind, any holiday would be fun - I've never been to a foreign country before! Besides Egypt and Romania of course."

"Yes, I think it will." Mrs Weasley agreed, reading over Ginny's shoulder with interest

"Yeah, sounds great. Can we go skiing?" Harry asked. He wanted to see if it was as fun as the book said as he read next to Ginny.

"It sounds splendid. But are you sure you want Tonks and I there? It should be a family holiday." Lupin asked Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Nonsense Remus! You two _are_ family." Mrs Weasley told him.

"Well then, looks like we're going to New Zealand." Lupin said while Harry cheered with the rest. He had never been on a holiday before, let alone a family holiday. Whenever the Dursley's left, he was told to stay with crabby old Mrs Figg.

"Well then, we had better get packing." Mr Weasley said.

Harry felt over-joyed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a better holiday than the last.

Or, well that's what he thought.

* * *

A/N: **Update: 13/07/11: **Ahem. So. Yes, this story is complete and utter crap. I am not joking, it is actually shocking (if, y'know, the first chapter is anything to go by). It contains shameless self-insertion (_even though later on i vaguely remember swearing that it didn't_), really cliche plot lines (_because i apparently had no imagination_) and blatently using this story as an excuse to dump the HP characters in a Muggle high school (_shockingly and convinently my own previous high school_).

I was 15 when i wrote this story and thought it was amazing. I am now 19 and know (at least a bit) better. However, i do not have the heart to delete this story. So i am keeping it to remind myself how far i have come in my writing.

My reasoning behind writing this was the fact that apparently there isn't enough HP fanfiction that takes place in NZ (gee, wonder why), so this came into existance.

I do not expect anyone to suffer through this. I'm serious, you will actually lose a few brain cells.

Thank you for reading.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. Up, Up and away

**DISCLAIMER: **How many times do i have to say it? I don't own HP!

* * *

Journey to NZ. 

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same. Takes place in summer before 7th year.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: Up, Up and Away. 

"This is bizarre!" Ron said loudly, as they walked through the front doors of the muggle London's airport.

"This is so cool!" Ginny agreed, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Ginny! Your wand is sticking out of your pocket!" Mrs Weasley hissed, stuffing it deeper into Ginny's pocket, so no one could see it.

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked in alarm, as they others also, pushed their wands out of sight.

"Yes! This is a muggle airport! You can't go round with wands sticking out of your pocket!" Mr Weasley said panicky

"Wow! So there are no wizards here, what so ever?" George asked catching up to them, after dragging over about 6 luggage trolleys.

"Nope." Lupin replied, struggling to lift his and Tonks's suitcases onto a trolley.

"So where to from here?" Mr Weasley asked enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

"You don't know what to do?" Fred asked, "You were meant to be listening to that travel agent lady-what did she say?"

"I don't know! I was reading a travel brochure! It was very interesting-did you know that in India-"

"Arthur! Now is not the time! Our plane leaves in an hour, and you have no idea what to do!" Mrs Weasley cried

"Whose idea was it to have a muggle holiday?" Ron asked, sitting down on his suitcase.

"It's not going to be a muggle holiday!" Mrs Weasley said anxiously, glancing around as though hoping to see a sign saying, "Hopelessly lost witches and wizards get on your plane here!"

"Well why on earth are we going by plane? This is for muggle nutters like dad who want to know how aeroplanes stay up without magic!" Ginny complained.

"Look, this holiday is to relax, have fun, and learn the culture of New Zealand! But first we need to find the plane." Mrs Weasley said.

"Look, this is just too confusing, there are all these numbers and too many desks and conveyer belts!" said Tonks.

"Why don't we just ask for help?" Hermione said "I remember my mum and dad mentioning something about checking in our bags or something-"

"Great! You know what to do!" Mr Weasley said cheerfully.

"No! I said I just remembered something like that. Look, let's ask for help-"

After 40 minutes of total confusion and lots of scared muggles, the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks had finally checked in their bags and were waiting in terminal 12, flight to New Zealand.

"That was a nightmare." Ron said, slumping into his seat. "When do we leave?"

"I don't know. This ticket says we leave at 10:00-" Fred started, but was interrupted by a loud voice echoing through the airport.

"Flight number NZ3465, London to Auckland, New Zealand, can now begin boarding."

After recovering from the shock of wondering how on earth a muggle could shout that loud without magic, the Weasley's and the other's realised that that was their flight and started to join the throng, heading towards the electronic machine and friendly staff, waiting to take their tickets.

"Amazing!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, watching the machine gobble up the tickets one by one as the staff lady fed them through a slot in the machine.

Everyone got a bit lost finding their way to their seats, not knowing what the numbers on the luggage racks were for.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jostled through the crowd and boarded the plane. The staff were a friendly bunch, and waved and said "Welcome!" to every person who walked past.

By the time Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to squeeze themselves into three empty seats by the right hand side window; a movie had suddenly stared playing from a square on the back of the seat in front of them:

"Now your lifejackets are found under your seats. To inflate them, you need to …"

"This is so pointless." Ron muttered, watching the lady demonstrating how to put on the life jacket, "Why don't they just fly on brooms to safety?"

"Ron, this is a _muggle_ aeroplane-they don't fly on brooms!" Hermione hissed, now buckling her seatbelt.

"How does this thing work?" Ron was muttering, pressing random buttons on the armrest, next to him.

Harry laughed at Ron, while Hermione sighed and started to pull Ron's seat upright. Harry turned to the window next to him. He watched as little people walked around, wearing earmuffs and waving to each other. He watched as a guy driving a cart-like thing, drove along, carrying the entire load of luggage. He winced as he saw a guy at the top of a conveyer belt; throw a piece of luggage in without a care.

What would New Zealand be like? He had never been to another country, except for somewhere in Scotland, where Hogwarts was found. Would they be kind? Or would they be mean and careless, like the man throwing the luggage around without a care? And even more curiously, what would the wizards be like? The only other wizards he had met from different countries were those from three years ago during the Triwizard tournament.

Harry's stomach gave a jolt as he felt the plane move-they were getting ready to take off!

"Oh my god!" Ron said, sounding plain terrified. Harry looked over to see him, leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and with a look of terror on his face. Harry heard Hermione snort at Ron and Harry leaned over to see Ginny in the three middle seats, holding onto Fred's arm for dear life, who was looking as equally terrified. George was looking as if he were about to throw up.

"Harry, have you been on a plane before?" Hermione asked him, who was clearly not bothered by the planes sudden movement.

"No." Harry muttered, wishing she wouldn't talk to him-he felt as bad as Ron looked.

"Oh. Well looks like I'm going to be the only one used to living like a muggle then!" She said brightly, as Harry felt the plane turn to face down the runway.

Harry heard Mr Weasley say "Yay! This is _fun_!" and Mrs Weasley groan next to him.

Lupin was just saying to a vomiting Tonks "Come on, it's not _that _bad!" when with another jolt of his stomach, Harry watched as the plane moved faster and faster, until the plane was suddenly lifted into the air. He watched the airport grow smaller and smaller, as Ron threw up in the paper bag in the pocket on the seat in front of him.

"This is not my way to travel." He said weekly, as He and Hermione laughed. Harry had a feeling this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

"Ron! Ron, wake up!" Harry heard Hermione's voice say. And he jolted awake. The plane was now dark, with a few lights turned on. An airhostess was in the aisle beside Ron, asking him if he wanted a cup of tea.

"Uh! Feel sick …"

"We'll take three." Hermione said hastily, and the lady smiled sympathetically at Ron, who was looking slightly green.

"Here you go dear." The airhostess said, handing two cups to Hermione, who turned to Harry and said

"Here! Put this on your table."

"Huh?" Harry was confused as she thrust the tea at Harry and turned to get the third cup.

"Hermione-_What table_?" Harry asked, looking around.

Hermione sighed, turned something on the back of the seat in front of Harry, and a plastic table came folding down.

"Huh … neat!" Harry put the tea down and turned to look at Ron, who was still slightly green.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Not good." Ron muttered, now drinking his tea weekly.

"I don't think wizards are cut out for aeroplane travel." Hermione whispered to Harry. She seemed to be right. Ginny, Fred and George were all looking like Ron and behind them, Mrs Weasley was muttering "Oh, can't we just land all ready?" To Mr Weasley, who on the country, sounded as if he were having the time of his life."

"Come on now! This is fun! And when we get to New Zealand, we get to have even more fun with the muggle tourist attractions!"

Mrs Weasley gave another moan, while Tonks was complaining to Lupin that she needed another sick bag.

Just then, the entire aeroplane gave a nasty wobble, causing Harry to jump a mile and hear squawks of people around them as Ron spilt his tea.

The plane wobbled again, and the "Seat belts on" sign, flashed on. Harry could hear the rustle and clicks as everyone did their seat belts up.

When the plane wobbled for a third time, it didn't stop. Harry gripped the arm rest on both side on him, while Hermione had her eyes shut tight and Ron muttering under his breath "Stop, stop! Please let it stop!"

"May everyone please put their chairs in the upright position and trays done up? We are going through some minor turbulence, nothing to worry about, just keep your seat belts on until the sign turns off." A voice echoing through the plane said and everyone frantically put their chairs forward and Harry did up his tray with fumbling fingers.

"Hermione! What's happening? Are we going to crash?" Harry asked fearfully, as the lights flickered overhead and went out, as the plane wobbled uncontrollably through the air.

"We're just going through a rough patch, we'll be fine!" Hermione said loudly back, over the thumps of luggage falling of the luggage racks overhead.

"Everyone please remain in their seats while we try to turn around, we seem to have flown into a storm cloud." The voice said, and Harry saw Ron's eyes flicker open.

"Storm cloud?! What's going to happen? Will we be ok?" Ron's new fear seemed to have made him forget about feeling sick.

"We'll be fine!" Hermione said again, though now she was sounding scared herself.

Harry heard Ginny giving little terrified shrieks as the plane wobbled, and the twins swearing next to her.

Harry closed his eyes, until the wobbling finally stopped. He opened his eyes to see the lights had come back on and various people either picking up bags, or clutching their heart.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience." The voice said again and the "Seat belts on" sign flashed off. "You may now pick up your bags and enjoy the rest of your journey! We will be reaching Auckland airport in about 6 hours."

"That was the scariest …" Ron mumbled, who seemed to have forgotten he felt sick.

"Yeah … Ron, can I, er, have my hand back?" Hermione asked, turning a violent shade of crimson.

Ron looked down and Harry realised that Ron was holding Hermione's hand so hard, that it looked as if it was on the verge of turning purple. Ron must have grabbed hold to it in fright when the plane started to wobble.

"Oh … yeah, s-sorry about that." He quickly let go and Hermione rubbed her hand, wincing. Just then, the oxygen masks fell down. Harry looked questionably at Hermione, who laughed.

"A bit late for that now." She said.

"Well, 6 more hours … I'm sleeping! Wake me when it's time t-to go." Ron said quickly and turned away from Harry and Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said, to Harry smirking at her.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly and also drifted off to sleep, his dreams full of friendly New Zealander's and Ron and Hermione holding hands.

* * *

"Our flight is almost over. Please put on your seat belts as we begin our descend." The voice said through the plane, some time later.

Harry woke with a jolt, and looked out of his window to see it was pitch black, except for the moon and stars.

"Thank god." Ron said, "I'm never again, coming on one of these things!"

"Come on Ron, it was fun!" Hermione said, gathering up various things from around their feet.

"Fun? That was scary!" Ginny said from across the aisle in the middle.

Hermione just sighed and slumped back in her seat, arms folded.

15 minutes later, the voice rang out again

"We will be reaching Auckland in 5 minutes time. It is currently 12:03am, Saturday morning. We hope you enjoy your stay in New Zealand!"

Landing … they were finally here! Harry felt relieved to be finally being getting off this stupid thing, but Ron looked sick again.

"Oh perfect … we get to land now! Can we take a portkey back home, mum?" Ron called to Mrs Weasley behind him, over the noises of people gathering things up and straightening their chairs.

"Sorry Ron, but a portkey isn't strong enough to take us half way around the globe." Mrs Weasley said, sounding glad to be almost there.

"We are now beginning our descend. Please do up your seat belts and trays and please put your chairs in up-right positions." The voice said, and Harry pulled the leaver next to his chair that would bring his chair foreword. He looked out of his window to see a black sky and hundreds of lights, which must be Auckland city below them.

Another airhostess was now coming around with a basket of lollies.

"Excellent!" Ron said, grabbing a handful "I'm so hungry!"

"Ron! You're only meant to take one so your ears don't pop on the way down." Hermione hissed at him, grabbing the lollies off him and handing them back to the shocked lady.

Harry could now see the airport looming closer and closer, as they got nearer to the ground. Harry braced himself for the touch back down, but to his surprise, the plane was very gentle in reaching the ground again.

When the plane had finally stopped, Harry and everyone else stood up and joined the crowd of people heading towards the plane exit.

"Thank god, we're finally out of there!" Ginny said, stretching her arms once they made it to the crowded airport, despite the hour of the morning.

"Never again." Fred said.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked Mrs Weasley

"Ok, some how, we need to get our bags." Lupin said, looking around for a sign of some sort.

"You'll want over there." Said a voice in a strange accent.

They all spun around to see a friendly staff member pointing to a sign saying "Arrivals"

"Oh. Thanks." Lupin said.

"Here for a holiday? You sound British." The lady asked.

"Oh, yes. Here for a holiday." Mr Weasley said enthusiastically

"Nice. Where you heading?" The lady asked, while Fred clicked his tongue impatiently, and Mrs Weasley shoved him, hissing, "Don't be rude!"

"Um …" Mr Weasley looked at a loss. "I think it's called … Rotorua?" Mr Weasley had pulled out Hermione's book.

"Oh yes, Rotorua. Nice place there. Planning on seeing the geysers and hot pools?"

"Hot pools? I like the sound of that!" Tonks said to Ginny who agreed with interest.

_Girls. _Harry thought as the lady bid them a safe journey and they headed off to a large conveyer belt of some kind.

"She was very nice." Mrs Weasley said as luggage started to come onto the conveyer belt.

"Yes, she was. Is that they're all like here?" George asked. Suddenly, a large, business looking man knocked him aside as he reached down and picked up a silver briefcase from the conveyer belt.

"Watch it!" He said and dashed off.

"Apparently not," George muttered, rubbing his arm, where the man had knocked into it.

"Oh, look! There are our bags!" Mr Weasley said, pointing out everyone's bags.

Some half an hour later, (Harry and the others had caused a huge fiasco as Mr Weasley didn't realise that the luggage would come back after one round, and was running after his suitcase, knocking people aside so he could get it before it disappeared.) Harry and the other's had finally gotten their luggage, and were now waiting in the cool night air outside, for a muggle taxi.

"Look! There's one!" Harry pointed out, as a large white van pulled up on the street, with the words "Fast Taxi's on its way!" painted on its side.

"Where to?" The driver asked, turning to look at them, obviously surprised at all the Weasley's flaming red hair.

"The Noveltel in Rotorua." Mrs Weasley said, reading off the reservation papers she was holding.

"Rotorua? All righty then." The driver said and they shot off into the night.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe ... Weasley's in a muggle airport? Hard to imagine, eh? Lol I quite like this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and whether i should bother continuing. p 


	3. Skyline Skyrides

**DISCLAIMER: **JKRowling owns HP-not me.

* * *

Journey to NZ. 

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Skyline Skyrides. 

The next morning, Harry woke with a start, had no idea where he was, panicked and nearly fell out of bed. After realising that he was a perfectly comfortable bed, opposite where Ron was snoring, in room 14 at Rotorua's Noveltel, Harry got out of bed, dressed, and trundled into the kitchen, when he found, Hermione, Tonks and Lupin sitting round the table, each clutching a cup of tea.

"M-m-morning!" Harry said, stifling a yawn.

"Morning." several voices replied.

"So what's down for today?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"Er …" Lupin waved his wand and a piece of paper appeared from nowhere. He picked it off the table and said, "Well, today, we could either go to "Skyline skyrides" or "The buried village"."

"The buried village sounds fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing the paper of lupin.

"Sounds dead _boring_ if you ask me." Came Ron's voice, and they turned to see him, bleary-eyed and slouching into the room. "What's "Skyline skyrides"?"

"I dunno, some sort of thing on the mountain." Harry said, gesturing to the mountain that could be seen through the window.

"I think it's a kind of ride." Tonks said, reading from a muggle brochure "It says that up there are "Luges". A sort of cart thing you sit in and ride down a concrete track."

"What's so fun about that?" Ron asked

"I dunno, but the hotel lady said yesterday when we checked in that it was worth seeing." Mrs Weasley's voice said, coming in through the apartment door, with Mr Weasley behind her. "I think we should tackle that today- it should be fun!"

"Eh, might as well." Tonks said, draining her tea. "Well, we had better get ready, Remus. We'd better go-" Tonks gestured to the door and the two filed out to their room they were sharing to get changed.

"Yes. I think we'd _all_ better get changed." Mrs Weasley said, casting an eye around the room. "I had better get those twins up-and Ginny"

"I'll wake Ginny, she's still asleep." Hermione said, and went off to the second bedroom.

"Well, lest get cracking, shall we?" Mr Weasley said, clapping his hands together.

About an hour later, Harry and the others found themselves on a bus to Skyline skyrides. Chatting people, all speaking in a strange accent, surrounded them. To Harry, it sounded a cross between British and Australian. Harry was suprised to see the locals strangly casual. Some were in dirty tracksuits, and some wern't wearing shoes. Then there were business men in suits and talking on weird devices held to their ear, while others rustled through shopping bags.

10 minutes later, they were standing in front of a large building, looking awestruck at a long cable wire, stretching all the way up the mountain, with strange box things going up and down.

"Is this the place?" Fred asked.

"Yep." Came the voice of Mr Weasley.

After finding their way through the many tourist and paying to go up in what were called "Gondolas", Harry and the others waited in line to go up to the top, where they could "luge" on specially made tracks.

"So how do these luge carts work?" Ginny asked, looking at a model of a plastic cart on wheels with a handle bar you push foreword and back.

"I don't know." Mr Weasley said, looking curiously at it, just as it was time for the Weasley's and Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks to start boarding.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny-you first." Mrs Weasley said, indicating the automatically opening doors, while Mr Weasley gasped at the machinery, operating the whole system.

Harry hoped in, flowed by the others, and found himself in a little cable cart on a wire with four seats to take him up to the top of the mountain.

"This is bizarre …" Ron muttered a little while later, halfway up the mountain said, looking down at the city below.

"This is certainly something." Hermione agreed, also peering out of the windows.

"Gosh this place is interesting." Harry said

"Interesting doesn't cover it mate!" Ron said, "This place is _bizarre_!"

"Not bizarre Ron. I'll bet if someone who lives here comes to England, they'll find it "Bizarre"-"

"Hardily Hermione." Ron protested, as they jerked to a halt at the top. "This place is totally strange! Like yesterday, when we were driving past some place that looked as if it was a fire, it smelled so bad! Then when we went away, the smell went as well-"

"Just so you know Ron," Hermione said as they piled out of the gondola and waited to the side for the others. "That was _steam_-not smoke. And it smelt because of the sulphur-"

"The _what_?" Harry and Ron said together, as Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and Lupin got out of their gondola.

"Look-it's this stuff that-oh never mind." Hermione's voice trailed away, as Fred, George and some tourist came out of their Gondola, tripping over on the way out.

"That was as bad as the plane!" Fred said, tripping on the welcome mat, and grabbing onto Lupin so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"No it wasn't! Come everyone, todays about having fun!" Mr Weasley said, looking enthusiastic, then strolling over to one to the work people and stared asking him how the Gondolas worked without magic.

"Like we need you spilling the fact that we're witches and wizards." Mrs Weasley muttered, grabbing the back of Mr Weasley's baggy, muggle golfing vest. "Just so you guys know, remember-this is an area full of _muggles_. So please try and blend in-"

But at that moment, they had reached the outside of the Gondola building, and were now looking at the strangest sight they had ever seen.

Tons of people-by the looks of it, all tourist, were walking around, with cameras, and some talking in either a funny accent, or a totally different language altogether. But that wasn't what was so strange-

It was the machines. There was a restaurant to their right, and to their left was a strange contraption, saying it was a "Simulator" and that you could experience either a "Roller coaster ride" (whatever that was) a "Alien chase" Or a "off road adventure".

Up ahead, they could see the luge, and people lining up to have a go. It was a long concrete path, which you rode down on the strange cart like things with handle bars.

"Ok, look. We need tickets to rid the luge-" Mrs Weasley was saying, but no one was listening. Everyone was staring at either the luge, or the "Swoop" The fastest swing in the world (Or so the sign said), or the chairlift overhead, that obviously brought you back from the bottom of the mountain, once you had luged down.

"I want to ride the luge!" Ginny yelled, and she, accompanied by Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and an enthusiastic Mr Weasley, stared running to get in line.

After 20 confusing minutes, in which they managed to get tickets from the restaurant, and get themselves helmets (And managed to put them on), they were finally able to join the line for the luge.

The trouble was getting through the barrier, because no one knew how to get the ticket to let him or her through. They finally found out when a friendly Scottish man showed them how.

"Ok, you have to pull BACK to stop." The instructor was saying, but Ron seemed to be having trouble working the steering and crashed into a local in front of him.

"It's-not-working-" Ron huffed, trying to pull the handlebars, and finding them jammed stuck.

The rest of the party wasn't having much luck either. Mr Weasley was already off, shooting down the concrete path (Not knowing how to stop), Mrs Weasley had given up and was now standing by, watching them, Lupin and Tonks were laughing, pulling themselves forward with their feet, while Hermione and Ginny crashed into Fred and George on the way down.

Harry was managing to go forward, but Ron wasn't having much luck at all.

"Stupid, useless thing!" He shouted at the Luge cart and kicked it. A voice behind them laughed and Harry turned to see two girls walking forwards, who were clearly locals. One had short, multicoloured hair (dark brown with blond streaks) and wearing pants and a t-shirt with "Drop dead, gorgeous" on it. The other girl was shorter than the first by about a head, had long mousy brown hair in a ponytail, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt with "In one ear and out the other" on it. They were laughing at them and looking sympathetic.

"Try putting the handlebars in the middle." The girl with multicoloured hair said, and moving Ron's handlebars so they were in the middle of the slot that the handlebars moved to stop and start. The cart began to move forward.

"Hey! I'm doing it!" Ron yelled happily "Harry! I'm doing it!'

"Yeah, you are!" The shorter girl with brown hair said, laughing at Ron happiness at finally mastering the luge cart. She turned and grabbed a cart of her own and pelted off down the advanced track.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The other girl yelled after her and she said "Have fun!" To Harry and Ron, grabbed her own luge and headed off after her companion.

"Maybe most people are friendly here." Harry asked, as they made their way slowly down the track.

"Maybe. That girl seemed nice." Ron said.

"Yeah. That other seemed to know what she was doing." Harry commented on how the girl with brown hair took off like a rocket down the advanced track.

"Well, they were locals; they've probably been here heaps of times." Ron said.

"Yeah, probably." Harry said.

They made their (very slow) progress down the mountain side, until they found a chair lift at the bottom, and the others all waiting for them.

"You two took your time." Hermione said.

"Slow and steady wins the race." Ron said as they got into line.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Ginny asked.

"I heard some local say it before." Ron said.

The party moved on, and somehow, Harry found himself on the chairlift (very agitated, as he was sure the whole thing would collapse) with the girl with multicoloured hair.

"Hi again!" She said. "You're the one who was having trouble getting started?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be me." Harry answered her.

"Where you from?" She asked "You sound British."

"Yeah … from England."

"Holiday?"

"Yep."

"I'm Rachel." The girl said. Harry stuck out his hand, but the girl just looked at it funny and Harry pulled it back in.

"Uh … yeah, the last time I saw someone shake hands with someone was my Grandma!" Rachel said, and Harry assumed that shaking hands wasn't exactly how you said hello in New Zealand.

"I take it that you don't shake hands here?" Harry asked.

"Nah." Rachel said, "Here it's more like "Kia ora cuz!"."

"Kia ora cuz?" Harry asked. How on earth did that classify as being "Hello"?

"Kia ora is hello in maori." Rachel explained. "And cuz is just what we say. I personaly think "Hi" is mroe understandable, but hey-that's NZ."

Once back up at the top again, Rachel went off with her friend (Who was supposedly called Jordan) and Harry met up with the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks.

"Ok, all those in favour of going straight back to the hotel and never going on these things again, say "Aye"!" Tonks said, collapsing onto the bench. "That was the worst!"

"No it wasn't, it was hilarious!" Lupin told her "You were going at a snails pace!"

"I like brooms better." Tonks muttered, eyes closed.

"That was fun! Can I go again?" Ginny asked

"Whoa, we should get some lunch first." Mrs Weasley said, pulling out a wizard camera, and taking a picture of Mr Weasley next to the simulator, and panicking when it emitted puffs of purplish smoke. "Damned thing! I put it onto normal last night!'

"Mum that was normal for us." Fred said, waving at a bunch of Asian tourist, all looking at them weirdly.

"But mum, I want to go again!" Ginny protested and Mr Weasley and George followed suit while Ron stayed firmly quiet.

"I'm not going on that again!" he said when asked what he wanted to do. Then, all of them could hear loud screams from around the other side of the Gondola terminal.

Almost out of natural reflex, Harry, along with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks and Hermione all pulled out their wands and braced themselves for an attack, but nothing came except for a lot of staring and wired looks.

"Put them away!" Mrs Weasley hissed and they all shoved their wands back in their pockets hastily, waving at the confused tourist, including Rachel and Jordan, the local girls.

"Let's find out what that was, shall we?" Mr Weasley's said hastily and they all made their way around to see a large group of people looking up at a round metal ball with people strapped inside it, being swung back and forth of a long rope and the people inside were screaming their heads off.

"What is _that_?" George asked.

"It's called _The Sky Swing. _It's a thrilling and exhilarating ride, 50 metres above ground level and reaching speeds of up to 120kph." Hermione said, sounding as if she were answering a question in class.

"How in Merlins name do you know that?" Ginny asked.

"It's on the sign." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"It looks super cool." Fred said, eyeing the screaming people inside which interest. "Can we go on it?"

"I guess." Mrs Weasley said, "But if you think I'm going on that thing, you've got another thing-"

But everyone were already running off to line up, watching the people on the ride, laughing.

"Wait! I've got to pay first!"

Once they had paid (Hermione handled the money) they all lined up in threes as the people on the ride came to a halt and looked as if they were glad to be back on the ground.

"Is it fun?" Harry asked one of them as they walked past, looking windswept.

"It's bizarre!" He said and they walked away, looking as if they had the time of their lives.

"Looks like you have something in common with muggles after all." Hermione said, as the operator beckoned Harry, Ron and Hermione to come forward for their turn. "You both say the word "Bizarre"."

Ron scowled at her and the three sat down on the three seats inside the metal ball. Harry sat on the left, with Ron in the middle and Hermione on his other side.

When the operator strapped them in, Harry started to get apprehensive and when the operator handed Ron a handle connected to a rope, Ron blurted out "What am I meant to do with this?"

"You pull it once you get to the top." The operator said, checking Hermione's seatbelt "It'll make you go. We prefer to do it this way so people can go at their own pace."

"Knowing Ron, were likely to never go." Hermione said, smirking at Ron, who was starting to turn green again and said loudly "Um … I think I'm having second thoughts about this!" but the ball had suddenly started to pull them backwards and _up_ and Hermione gave a little shriek.

Harry wasn't that scared. He had been this high up on a broomstick before, but Hermione never had, and was now muttering "I don't like this! I really _really _don't like this!" and Ron's knuckles were turning pale holding onto the handle. Suddenly, they stoped moving and Harry could hear Tonks calling out "Come on Ron! Pull the handle!" and Fred and George cheering and yelling. Ginny was laughing.

"Ron?" Harry said, looking sideways at him, who wasn't looking too good. Hermione had her eyes closed and was looking as if she wanted to get off. "Ron! R-"

But Ron had suddenly jerked the handle down and Harry broke off yelling. The ball had suddenly let go and was now swooshing down the hill side with Ron yelling next to him and Hermione was screaming.

The wind was sweeping into Harry's face. They reached the other side and now Harry could see over the edge of the mountain and the city below that was Rotorua.

They swooshed back and forth, Hermione screaming all the way, until they finally came to a gradual stop at the bottom where they started.

"Enjoy that?" the operator asked as Harry got off with shaking legs and Hermione had to hold onto each of the boys' arms to hold her steady.

"That was the scariest!" Hermione said, looking as if she were about to faint.

"Hermione, you were so funny!" Ginny said, supporting her down the stairs off the platform. "You should have seen your face!"

"Ha-ha." Hermione said sarcastically, leaning against the fence blocking the "swing area".

"Ok, you three next." The operator said and Ginny leapt up the stairs, looking excited. But when she reached the top, Harry could see her pale face between Fred and George, and grasping the handle hard. Fred and George whooped and cheered all the way down and Ginny screamed, holding onto George's jacket.

"Still think it was funny?" Hermione said nastily as Ginny tripped coming back down the stairs and Harry had to catch her from falling over.

"Ha-ha." Ginny said.

Tonks, Lupin and Mr Weasley went next. Mr Weasley pulled the handle as soon as they had stoped moving and Tonks screamed even louder than hermione and Ginny put together. Lupin yelled "Get me off this thing!" and Mr Weasley looked as if were having the time of his life.

"Ok, I'm not going on that thing ever again!" Tonks said while Lupin agreed when they finally reached the ground again.

"Hey guys! Come look!" Ginny called and they all moved out of the way to the people to see a TV playing a video of Harry Ron and Hermione yelling and screaming their way down the ride. "It's you guys!"

"Look at you face Ron!" Harry teased, whacking him playfully on the arm.

"_My _face?" He said "Look at your's!"

After many laughs and "Look at you face!" 's, the group made their way back to where the restaurant and luge were.

"So shall we have lunch now?" Mr Weasley said, but just then, there was a huge bang from the luge line, and several people screamed and people started running.

Harry jumped in shock and spun around, pulling out his wand at the same time. But as soon as he turned, his vision was obscured by a large quantity of smoke, which sent him coughing.

"W-what's going o-on?" Ginny coughed next to him.

"I don't know!" came Fred's voice.

Suddenly Harry could see many hooded figures coming out of the smoke, all wearing black cloaks and wearing masks. And every one of them (There was al least 10) had their wand out-

"Death eaters!" Ginny squealed

"You kids get to the Gondolas!" Mr Weasley yelled, pulling out his own wand, Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Tonks all following suit as the Death eaters blasted apart the souvenir shop, while muggles ran about, screaming and yelling.

"But-" Ron began

"Don't argue! Go now! We'll meet you at the bottom!" Lupin yelled back, and Harry yelled "Come on!" to the others and grabbed a horror-struck Ginny and headed for the Gondolas, along with everyone else, almost crashing into a large group of locals questioning what was going on.

"Bad! Bad! This is very very bad!" Hermione was saying as they ran through the people.

"Yeah it is! A place full of muggles!" Fred said, jumping into a Gondola.

"Why on earth are death eaters here?" Ginny asked to no one in particular. "I didn't even know there _were_ death eaters here!"

"I guess there are." Hermione said. "_I_ didn't even know about them!"

"That's saying something." Ron muttered to Harry.

"I heard that, Ron." Hermione said warningly, as the Gondola took off down the mountain side as before, only this time instead of going up, they were going back down again, able to see the Rotorua city and car park below.

They remained silent for the rest of the journey down. They kept glancing up at the top, wear the smoke had risen to hover like a dark cloud over the buildings. When they stumbled out of the gondola at the bottom, they entered a scene of utter chaos.

Muggles were pushing and yelling, trying to find others, trying to get out of here, others trying to go back up because they forgot their purse-

"Let's get outside!" George yelled over the noise.

Holding onto each other, the 6 of them edged through the crowd until they reached the outside air.

All of them looked up at once and saw that the smoke could even be seen from here. People were coming down the mountain side in droves, about 10 people being fitted inside one Gondola at a time.

It remained like that for about 5 minutes, in which Harry and the others sank onto the grass outside the Gondola building, where they had a good view of the luge up top and the mountain side.

Then, a bunch of people came running out of the bush at the edge of the mountain.

"You!" One of them, a man called to them. "Are you the Weasley lot?"

"Um … yeah, I guess so!" Ron called back.

The man gave one look at his peers (There was about 20 at least) and at once, they all disapprated.

All six of them were shocked.

"Are they wizards?" Ginny asked in outrage.

"I assume so, as they disappeared." Fred answered.

They watched the scene from above for over an hour, even after most of the people had left, and I sign put up saying that "Skyline Skyrides is closed for today. We are sorry for any inconvenience." Until finally, the rest of the Weasley clan apperated next to them, along with the other wizards from before.

"Hi." Said the man that had addressed them before, and came up to talk to Harry and the others. "I'm Dan. I am head of the magical law enforcement, and that's David-" he pointed to another man with dark hair, who nodded "He's head of the auror department. All of us here." He gestured around at his fellow wizards. "Work for the ministry of magic in Wellington."

"You guys have a ministry here too?" Ron said, sounding disbelieving.

"Yes we do. It's a good thing you lot were here, or else that could have turned ugly up there. Something like this hasn't happened in years!"

"Death eaters are common here?" Harry asked.

Dan looked slightly puzzled. "Oh!" he said "You're talking about the Dark riders."

"Dark riders?" Ron asked, looking enquiringly at his dad.

"It's what they call them here, for some odd reason." Mr Weasley said, smiling slightly.

"Well, yes. Dark riders are common here. They are supporters of you-know-who." Dan said and noticed the look of recognition. "Yeah, we thought you would have heard of him. Actually, come to think of it, doesn't he-well, not really live, but he's in your area, isn't he?"

"Um, yes." Lupin answered. "Us four-" he pointed at Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks and then herself. "Are in the order."

"Of course." Dan replied. "So are we. Well, our duty is to just keep the Dark riders at bay."

"You lot obviously have a more important job." David said. "I mean keeping you-know-who at bay, not to mention protecting Harry potter."

Harry couldn't believe they had heard of him, even on the other side of the world, and attempted to hide behind Ron.

"Yeah, well, we'd better be going." Mrs Weasley said, shaking hands with everyone in the group and started to chivvy the others along. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye then!" Dan called and with a wave, all of them disapprated.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure i spelt "Disapprated" right, but all well. You know what i mean. Just so you know-Rachel is by no accounts based on me-she's based on my friend, put in by request. Rachel's friend, Jordan, isn't me either-i was just casting around for a name, and my name was the first thing to pop into my head. 

I swear, the plot bunny made me do it. p


	4. A Day in the Life of a Muggle

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP or anything related.

* * *

Journey to NZ.

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: A day in the life of a muggle. 

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Can your four come in here for a moment please?" Mrs Weasley called, later on that night.

They had all been forced into hiding inside the hotel, and Harry, Ron, hermione and Ginny, had been playing exploding snap for the past hour.

"Yeah mum?" Ron asked as they walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Well, after that death eater attack, things are getting kind of serious." Mr Weasley said. "After that, Voldemort by no doubt knows you are here Harry, and well, we're going to have to keep a low profile for a while."

"So we can't go to the buried village?" Hermione asked, sounding faintly disappointed.

"I'm afraid so Hermione." Mrs Weasley said. "But-well, we have some news. Well, here the school year is a bit different than ours-they are halfway through term 3 and well-if you four are seen outside school, the police will be involved, thinking you're skiving off lessons, and we can't afford to make a fuss."

"What are you saying-" Ginny began, but Mrs Weasley cut her off.

"We've decided to enrol you into a muggle school."

Harry thought his jaw had dropped open.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, standing up.

"Mum! We can't go to a muggle school!" Ginny said in outrage "We don't know anything to do with muggles!"

"It's not all bad, you know." Hermione said thoughtfully. "I went to a muggle primary school before I went to Hogwarts, and I thought it was fun!"

"But you were raised by muggles!" Ron said "Obviously it's going to be fine for you, but-"

"Enough!" Mrs Weasley yelled, and they all fell silent. "Look, you start next Monday at a local high school, I think it'd called-" Mrs Weasley looked down at a pamphlet "Riley Jane High School."

"Now, Ron, Harry, hermione." Mr Weasley continued "You three will be in something called "Year 13"."

"And Ginny-you'll be in Year 12." Mrs Weasley finished

"I want to be in Year 13!" Ginny said in outrage.

"They go by age Ginny; you can't do anything about it really." Mrs Weasley said, sounding as though she didn't really want to send them to a muggle school, but had no choice.

"Fine." Ginny said, and sat down in a huff.

"Look, we don't really want to send you away." Mr Weasley said "But we have no choice. We've got to blend in until our holidays over. Then we can get back to England. But for now-you have to blend in and be inconspicuous. In other words-you have to enrol in a muggle school."

"But why muggle?" Ron said. "I mean, why not enrol us in a magic school or something?"

"A few reasons." Mrs Weasley said. "One-the nearest is 6 hours away. Two-the death eaters are looking for you- a magic school is the first place they'll look. And three-I said so!"

"Think of it this way, Ronald!" Came Fred's voice, and he and George came in with huge grins. "You get to enjoy the life of a muggle!"

"Well said!" Mr Weasley said enthusiastically. "Well, it's Saturday today, so we have tomorrow to get you uniforms and books and all you need for Monday."

Ron groaned and the four left the kitchen and collapsed onto the sofa.

"So much for a peaceful holiday." Ron said "The plan coming here was bad enough."

* * *

They spent the entire next day, looking out for death eaters, and getting all their school things for the following day. 

"How could someone ever wear these?!" Ginny said, plucking at her school jumper, which was a navy blue and several sizes too big for her, even though it was and extra extra small.

"I have no idea." Hermione sad, agreeing. "At least Hogwarts robes fit."

On Monday, Mrs Weasley woke them up at 7 in the morning.

"Come on! School starts at 8:40 am!" She hollered through Harry and Ron's bedroom door, and Harry, feeling that today was not going to be good, got out of bed and began to put on his new uniform.

Harry had only ever been to a muggle primary school back before he even knew he was a wizard, and then he hated it. It was mostly because of Dudley's gang, but maybe this time it would be different-he had friends this time.

"Come on Ron!" Harry called, when Ron still hadn't gotten out of bed.

"Eh, 5 more min …" His voice trailed away, so Harry pulled out his wand and sent Ron's bed covers flying away into the air.

"Harry!" Ron groaned "Ok, ok, I'm up!"

It took almost an hour to get ready. Harry and Ron laughed themselves stupid at hermione and Ginny in their new uniform, which was made up of a navy skirt, a navy polarfleece, and a navy shirt, all miles too big for them. They were also wearing "Roman sandals" which the uniform lady had recommended.

"Yeah, well you two don't look much better." Ginny said grumpily. It was true-all their clothes were too big.

"We look like drowned rats!" Hermione said on the bus to the school, full of people, talking and all wearing the same uniform as them, only some were wearing a sly blue shirt instead of navy-Harry had no idea why. "Also-please be sure _not _to mention anything about the wizarding world." Hermione looked exasperated "Because knowing you Ron, you're likely to strike up a conversation about Quidditch, get a load of funny looks, and walk away, saying "What's wrong with these people?"."

"Am not!" Ron said, but Hermione couldn't retaliate, as the bus has stoped inside the school grounds, and the doors had opened upon the strangest sight ever.

People. Lots of people. Thousands even! All wearing the same uniform as them, though still, some in a sky blue skirt, instead of Navy.

"Where did your mum say to go?" Harry asked Ron.

"The "Front office"." Ron replied.

"I suggest we try there." Ginny said, pointing to an entrance to the main building in front of them, with a sign over head, saying "Riley Jane high school".

Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them inside foyer with a young blond woman.

"Hello! I'm Mrs Sadie. I am the principle here at R.J.H.S." She said, smiling warmly.

"Principle?" Ginny hissed to Hermione.

"Headmistress!" Hermione hissed back.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"Now I am here to take you to your knew classes, form class starts any time now-"

All of a sudden, a horrible screeching echoed through the entire school. Harry covered his ears and so did Ron, hermione and Ginny. Mr and Mrs Weasley also flinched.

"What in the name of Merlin was _that_?" Ron said once the screeching and subsided.

"That was the bell." Mrs Sadie said and the four of them looked at her in disbelief. "Form class is starting."

Sure enough, they could hear thousands of footsteps all walking into various directions, to different areas of the school. Soon, it was quiet.

"Well now, I'm going to take you three to your class, while my deputy principal-" she waved at a man who had just arrived. "Will take this young lady to her class."

Mrs Sadie nodded at Ginny and the man led her away. Ginny looked helplessly back at the remaining three. Harry felt rather sorry for her.

"Now if you were to come with me-" Mrs Sadie beckoned them out of the foyer.

Mr and Mrs Weasley came forward.

"Remember-inconspicuous." Mr Weasley hissed, while Mrs Weasley looked on the verge of tears.

"Bye now-be good!" Mrs Weasley said and they both waved as Mrs Sadie led them out of the foyer and outside to where there was a concrete walkway/courtyard, with the bus bay in front of them, a sort of lunch canteen thing to their left, and to their right, a path leading them around the corner and to who knew what.

"Now over there's the library." Mrs Sadie was saying "And over there is the student reception."

Harry was only half listening. Mrs Sadie led them all the way through different buildings, until Harry was sure they were going to get lost, and entered a building labelled "C Block."

"This is the maths block." Mrs Sadie said. "In here is where you will take your Maths lessons and in _here_." Mrs Sadie pushed open a door that was full of chattering students. "Is your form class."

"Hello there!" said a woman with brown wavy hair and a prominent chin "These I take it are the new students?"

"Yes Nancy." Said Mrs Sadie. She shoved them forward. "This here is Miss Lyra. She will be your form teacher and maths teacher."

"Yes." Miss Lyra said and beckoned them inside, while half the students turned to watch, while the other half continued to talk. "I can take it from here."

Mrs Sadie left, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione with Miss Lyra. Harry was beginning to feel really nervous.

"Now these are your timetables." Miss Lyra said and handed them a timetable each, full of some markings Harry didn't have a clue what they said. "And if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask."

She smiled and left Harry, Ron and Hermione, to sit down at a desk with three empty chairs around it.

"This place is so strange." Ron muttered, looking around at the class room, ignoring the looks of other students, craning their necks to look at them. "And what on earth does this mean?" He gestured towards his timetable.

"I actually don't know." Hermione said, looking down at her own timetable. "I just hope Ginny's ok."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. But then, something caught his eye. A girl with mousey brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and talking with a girl with blond hair.

The girl looked round and caught Harry's eye, and Harry recognised her as the girl from the luge-the one who knew what she was doing.

The girl grinned and walked over to them and sat down opposite them.

"Hello! I didn't know you were new! Remember me? I was at the luge that day the explosion happened?"

"Oh, hi!" Ron said, looking confused as he didn't see her sit down.

"I'm Jordan." The girl said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Harry." Harry said, nodding at the girl to show that he remembered her.

"Ron." Ron said, glancing over at the wall, which was covered in maths equations.

"And I'm Hermione." Hermione said, sounding like she had done this many times before.

"Hermione?" Jordan said thoughtfully. "That's a cool name!"

"Uh … thanks?" Hermione said, looking as if she didn't know whether his were a compliment or not.

"Any who, what you've got first up?" Jordan asked, and without even consulting her own timetable, she added "We have options first thing on a Monday, and I've got Digi-com, so maybe you guys do to?"

Harry didn't have a clue as to what she was saying.

"Er, digi-com?" He asked, while Ron looked completely stumped, and Hermione was looking as if she was making a hard decision.

"Oh-it's what we call Digital communications. It's a class where you get to make your own movies and stuff. It's pretty cool, but the video camera broke last Wednesday, so my group has been mucking around since then."

"Huh?" Ron muttered in Harry's ear.

"You got me." Harry muttered back.

"Well, me and Ron have "Dram"-what's that?" Hermione asked briskly, holding her timetable forward.

"Oh-that's drama. Oh! You guys are lucky! You've got Mr Puckle! He's the best teacher. I'm in the other drama class." Jordan exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you do in Drama?" Ron asked, while Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"Don't you know?" Jordan asked, "It's just plays and costumes and pretty much mucking around. Lots of people do it to get out of working, but when you actually do the work-it's pretty fun! I did it last year with Rachel-" Jordan gestured over to the other girl Harry met on the chair lift back at the gondola with multicoloured hair. "And doing it again this year. I've got it with Miss Vienna. She's nice, but a bit _too _into the subject."

"Do you honestly understand a word this girls saying?" Ron asked quietly as Jordan called out hello to her friend.

"Uh-no." Harry admitted.

"I don't remember this at my old primary school." Hermione said, looking down at her timetable again.

"-and we did scenes from our favourite book of our choosing! So I chose my favourite book, Maximum Ride, so here's me and Rachel prancing around in angel wings-"

The horrible screeching noise that was the bell rang through the classroom and everyone stood up. Echoes of people moving could be heard all around them, above them, across the hall …

"Oh, well, I've gotta go-have fun at Drama!" Jordan called, as she got pushed through the crowd and out the door.

"Well … any idea where Drama is?" Hermione asked.

"Not a clue." Ron said.

"Well, I have "Fren". Which I'm afraid to say I have no idea what it means." Harry said, looking at his timetable, and realising that he had no clue as to where _any_ of his classroom's were.

"I think that's French, Harry." Hermione said. "But as to _where_ it is, I have no idea."

"Need some help?"

The three of them turned and saw a boy their age looking at them. He was pretty good looking, with curly brown hair and blue eyes that reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

"Um … yeah, we're a little lost." Harry admitted and bravely stepped forwards and out of the mad rush of people.

"No problem." He said. "I'm Matt. I heard you've got Drama. I do to! I can show you where to go?" Harry noticed Matt eyeing Hermione with interest, while Ron was consulting his timetable up side down.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Hermione said in relief. She turned to Ron and grabbed his arm saying, "We're going this way!"

"Hope you find 'Fren' class, mate!" Ron called as Hermione dragged him away after Matt and Hermione waved goodbye.

Harry waved back and started hopelessly around him. Nearly everyone had disappeared into a classroom now, and he was among the few who were running into the library, or a stray building.

"Need help?"

Harry spun round, to see Rachel, Jordan's friend from the gondola. She was laughing a little and Harry saw a French textbook in her arms.

"Please!" Harry asked desperately. "I need to find my French class-"

"Don't worry; you'll have it with me." Rachel said, and began to lead him to a block, labelled "B Block." "We're up in B10."

"B10?" Harry asked as they entered the doors and began to climb stairs.

"In the B Block and in classroom 10." Rachel explained as they found themselves in a small corridor up the top, showing three doors-classrooms 10, 11 and 12. "This is our classroom here-"

She pointed to a door with a flag on it; the colours blue, white and red and people around discussed the latest homework.

Harry glanced around nervously, and that's when he spotted her-a girl with long red hair and freckles-

"Ginny!"

Ginny turned and smiled with relief when she saw him.

"Oh thank god, Harry!" She exclaimed and she hurried forwards. "This place is so strange. Apparently, I have "Information management" and I have no idea what that's supposed to be, and I had to ask a year 9 for directions!"

"What's a year 9?" Harry asked.

"Apparently, the youngest students in the school." Ginny said as a teacher with short grey hair bustled up the stars and unlocked the French class. "But I don't know what to do and when I get to meet up with you and Ron and hermione!"

"Break has to be sometime." Harry said while his class began to file inside the classroom. "Meet outside this block, and I'll be with Ron and hermione-"

"Harry!" Rachel called "Are you coming, or what?"

"Got to go." Harry said. "Be strong soldier!" Harry added clapping a hand on Ginny's shoulder and laughing. Ginny laughed with him and entered her own class, while Harry hurried after Rachel.

"So …" Rachel asked. "That your girlfriend?"

Harry missed his chair and fell onto the floor with shock.

"What!? No!" Harry said, picking himself up and sitting down. "She's my best friend's sister and a good friend-nothing more!"

"I see …" Rachel said with a sly smile and turned to face "Madam Dupont" who was talking in fluent gibberish. (Well, at least that's what it sounded like)

* * *

One hour and many misunderstandings later, the screeching bell rang again and the teacher bid them goodbye. Harry got up and followed Rachel back down the stairs and outside again. 

"So you're in what class?" Rachel asked.

"Uh …" Harry honestly didn't know.

"Let me see your timetable?" Harry handed it over and Rachel looked at it for a second.

"Oh! You're in 13LN-my class. We've got maths, come on-"

Rachel led him all the way back to his form class, where he met up with Ron and hermione again.

"Drama was so much fun mate!" Ron exclaimed excitedly when he became in earshot and sat down next to a huffy looking Hermione. "We played this game called "Clumps" where the teacher calls out a number and you have to get into groups of that number and all the people left over are out, and I won mate!"

"Nice one." Harry said, smiling and snickering at Hermione's expression. "What's up with you?"

"Oh she just hate's not being the best at something." Ron explained as Miss Lyra came bouncing into the room. "She got out after 3 numbers!"

"Shut up." was Hermione answer as Miss Lyra called silence.

"Ok, now today we are carrying on with parabolas, and Anna, you and Tara can carry on with your maths mate. Everybody turn to page 64 in your text books and follow what I say-"

"Come again?" Harry muttered. He had no idea what they were meant to be doing.

"I honestly don't know." Hermione muttered. "We only learnt how to add and subtract at primary."

They spent the next hour muttering to each other at the back of the class and playing hang man on a piece of spare parchment Ron found in his pocket, only Hermione refused to touch it, saying "It could have been anywhere, knowing you!"

When the bell rang again, Harry led them back to B Block for Ginny, and she soon came from "T block" covered in sawdust.

"I just had wood work." She explained while coughing through the dust. "Do you know how hard it is to make a table without magic?"

They sat down under a large tree on the grass, in front of the astro turf where people were playing tennis.

"This place is totally weird, you know?" Ron said after 15 minutes of silence. "Like in Maths, I heard these two girls talking, and it was about some band, and I listened to what everyone was talking about and no one was talking about Quidditch!"

"Maybe that's because they've never heard to Quidditch, dear brother." Ginny replied, laughing with Hermione.

"What's wrong with these people?" Ron exclaimed, while Harry turned to Ginny.

"Hey you know that girl I was with during French?" Harry asked and waited until Ginny replied "Yeah." "Well the first thing she asks me, I whether you were my girlfriend."

Harry felt a little embarrassed voicing it out loud, but felt he had to say it to get off him-it had been occupying his brain all day so far.

"Oh yeah, my new friend Eleanor asked that too!" Ginny said and Harry felt a little better.

"You know, that's just what Matt asked me and Ron!" Hermione said, and the four looked at each other and laughed.

"Again-what's wrong with these people?" Ron asked once they had controlled themselves. "Maybe guys and girls aren't just "Friends" here in god old NZ."

"Maybe so." Harry agreed, but on the whole, he saw quite a few guys and girls hanging out together around them. If it was common here, then why did they keep asking them?

"I don't know, maybe It's just the way muggles' minds work?" Ginny asked, as a group of girls walked past and looked strangely at Ginny.

"Be careful who you call muggles." Harry warned. "Those girls were eyeing you suspiciously."

"Who?" Ginny turned around and saw the group of at least 6 girls stalking off. "Oh-them. Yeah, they're in my form class. Apparently, they're what people call the "Plastics". I honestly don't have a clue what that's supposed to mean, but they aren't very nice."

"Watch out for them, because I don't think they want to be friends." Harry warned, as they stood about 12 feet away from them, watching Ginny's head and whispering among themselves.

"Ah, what can they do?" Ginny said "If they pull any tricks on me, I'll just get you guys to hex them."

They all laughed again as the screeching bell ran again, signalling start of period 3. Harry, Ron and Hermione bid Ginny goodbye, when they realised, they had no idea where "Engl" was.

"Uh …" was all Ron could say.

* * *

Overall, the first day at a foreign muggle school did not go well. Ron accidentally yelled "Quidditch Fowl!" when he fell asleep in English and Ginny reported that the "Plastics" were not pleased with Ginny, though she had no idea why. 

"So how was life with the muggles?" Fred asked mockingly that night in the hotel.

"Shut up." Ron answered.

"Well, tomorrow, you three need to actually need to try and work." Mrs Weasley said.

"We were working!" Ron said in outrage.

"I likely story Ronald Weasley." Mrs Weasley answered. "I know exactly what you would have been like."

"Jeez." Ron said later that night while he and Harry lay awake in their beds. "How is it that mum's know everything?"

"Dunno." Harry replied.

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! Next chapter for anyone who happens to be reading, but not reviewing. Thankyou to Fizzing-Whizbee-nz for being the only person to have reviewed. I really appriciated it. 

Anywho, now Riley Jane is based on my school, as are the uniforms (The thing about them being too big-yeah, that's sadley true. my jersey is a extra extra small, and it's 10 sizes too big).

And yeah, the name "Lyra" is also from my other story "Amber Potter" (Another story with no reviews -sob) as is the name "Vienna". I needed names, and this was up first.

And i know that Puckle was going to be Hermione's last name before JKRowling even wrote the HP books. I needed another name, so i chose that.

And so you all know, this _will _end in H/G R/Hr, as that's just me. Just warning you.

I hope you liked this chapter, and i'll post the next chapter when i get another review.

Reviews are appriciated. Really-they are!

Bye!


	5. Drama Class

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP, blah blah blah ...

* * *

Journey to NZ. 

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: Drama Class. 

The next day, they almost missed the bus, due to Ron's ability (or lack of) to work the telephone. They arrived as the screeching bell went off, and just made it to form class.

"What've we got first today?" Harry asked as they sat down at the back of the class.

"Uh … Well, I've got 'Scie" and Hermione's got 'Hotc'." Ron said, looking at both their timetables.

"I've got 'Scie" too." Harry pointed out on his own timetable. Just then, Jordan spotted them and sat down, looking excited.

"Hey guys!" she said and the three said "hey." Back. "Hey-you two are doing drama, right? I heard the two drama classes, Mr Puckle's and Miss Vienna's, get to star in this years school play-A Midsummer's Night's Dream!

"A mid what, what?" Harry answered, whose head was swimming.

Hermione gasped "A Midsummer's Night's Dream!? I love that play! Me and Ron are in Mr Puckle's class!"

"I'm in Miss Vienna's." Jordan replied "And aren't you, Harry?"

Harry gave a start and consulted his timetable.

"Er … well I have 'Dram'-is that drama?" Harry asked, pointing it out for Jordan to see.

"Yep that's it. And you're in my class. Any way, the two classes are joining this afternoon, period 4, to be cast! I hope I get to be Helena or Hermia! Did you know that Hermia and Lysander get to kiss?"

"What!?" Ron blurted out suddenly, and then his ears turned bright red. "I meant-they do?"

"Yeah!" Jordan continued excitedly, not noticing Ron's embarrassment. "Oh I'll bet Rachel wishes she'll get Hermia, and Lysander get to be Liam Carlson-she's liked him since year 10." Jordan suddenly glanced over at a boy with curly blond hair, who noticed her and waved. Jordan waved back, and sniggered as Rachel noticed and looked at him, rather glazed. Hermione snickered under her breath as the bell rang, and Jordan looked round.

"Right-well, see you in Drama!" she said and beckoned Harry and Ron to follow her to 'Scie' and Hermione followed a girl to 'Hotc' in the "T Block".

"Do we have to be in this play?" Ron asked as they followed Jordan amongst the hundreds of people.

"Dunno. But it'll be fun won't it?" Harry said as they entered a building labelled "S Block". "Wonder who'll have to kiss?"

"Yeah …" Ron trailed off and they entered their classroom, with teacher, Mr Handle.

"Good morning everyone!" He called brightly. "Now today we're continuing on the Periodic table of elements-"

"The _what_?" Harry and Ron both said at the same time, causing several people to stare at them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long lesson." Harry said, glancing at a grid of unreadable letters and numbers.

* * *

The day wore on, and pretty soon, it was time for the joint drama class. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Jordan and Rachel to the Drama room in the music block-a big carpeted room, with pictures of students acting and working on the walls. Mr Puckle and Miss Vienna were waiting for the 30 odd students to all take seats on the floor. 

"Hello all!" Miss Vienna said and everyone stopped talking and fell silent. "Now today we have the important task-casting all you students for a part in this years school play-A Midsummer's Night's Dream. Now what we'll get you to do is to read a part of the script, and the best will be awarded the parts. Isn't this going to be fun?!"

Many students exchanged looks of exasperation at Miss Vienna's enthusiasm.

"But first, we need to _grasp _the concept of this play! For those who don't know, this play is about adventure! It's about romance! And more importantly, Love!"

Miss Vienna continued to explain the plot of the play, with Mr Puckle's help for the next 10 minutes.

"Now, everyone come and take a script and we'll begin rehursals!" Miss Vienna cried after concluding the finner points of the play, when everyone came out of trances and daydreams. Everyone started and moved forward.

They continued to act out various scenes over the next hour. Harry decided he rather liked acting. He had been asinged to play "Bottom" with Ron playing a fairy. In fact, Ron was becoming rather into the acting thing. He found it immenssly funny, and overexagerated everything, putting on silly voices and laughing.

Hermione took it a lot more seriously. She made sure she stayed in character (though Harry had no idea now the characters acted, so he didn't really understand how Hermione could do this) and in Harry's opinion, she could have passed off as one of those actresses in Aunt Petunia's magizines back at Privet Drive.

They kept at it for another 15 minutes, until Mr Puckle called silence.

"Anyway, we've decided to cast the parts according to your work so far in drama, as well as your performences over this past hour." Mr Puckle said. "Those students who did the work will be awarded main parts. Those who didn't …" his eyes lingered over a bunch of boys leaning against the wall, all looking as if they wish they were anywhere but there, "… will receive not so important parts."

"I guess that's us out." Hermione whispered as Mr Puckle pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. "We were only here a day!"

"Lysander!" Mr Puckle called. "Will be played by Ron Weasley."

"What!?" several people exclaimed, including Jordan and Rachel. And Ron for that matter.

"Why's he giving me such an important role?" Ron asked in disbelief

"You got me." Harry replied.

"Though only being here for ... a day, you showed enthusiasim and we believe this is a key ingerident to playing an important part." Mr Puckle told the class. Whispers continued though.

"Hermia!" Mr Puckle went on. "Will be played by Hermione Granger."

"WHAT?" even more people said loudly, including Hermione.

"Why has he cast me as the main character!?" Hermione asked in outrage, as Mr Puckle climed it was because of her skill in the art of drama and concentration. He continued to read out characters and people's names.

"I have no idea." Harry said told Hermione in answer.

"Puck will be played by Harry Potter!"

"Wait, didn't he say Puck was a fairy?" Hairy exclaimed in outrage.

"Er … He is." Hermione said.

"Great." Harry said sarcastically and flung himself onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling.

15 minutes later, everyone had been assigned a part. Rachel was happy, as she'd been given the part as Helena, and Demetrius, Helena's lover, was to be played by Liam Carlson.

"I don't believe this-I'm the main character!" Hermione said as scripts were handed out.

"I know!" Harry said "And remember, Lysander and Hermia have to kiss."

Ron and Hermione both gave a start.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"Yeah, that's what Jordan said." Harry said, shrugging.

"Well, Jordan might be wrong!" Hermione exclaimed fearfully while Ron simply look dumbstruck.

"And remember! Lysander and Hermia get your breath mints ready! You two's on screen kiss is the high-light of the show!"

"Well there goes that theory." Hermione concluded, looking defeated.

"Hey Hermione."

It was Matt, the boy in Ron and Hermione's drama class and helped them to their class yesterday.

"Oh-hi Matt!" Hermione said brightly.

"I heard you got the part of Hermia." He said while Harry snorted _everyone heard you idiot! Mr Puckle announced it to the whole class!_ "Well, I'm playing Bottom. Sure I turn into a Donkey, but it's better than my part in the play last year- I was a tree!"

Hermione laughed, causing Ron to look sour. Matt smiled as well, but Harry somehow thought it was rather forced. Harry remembered Matt eyeing Hermione earlier, and thought_ Looks like Ron's got competition._

"Ok!" Mr Puckle called. "We'll start rehearsals now! May my Hermia and Helena please come forward?"

Hermione smiled weekly at Harry and Ron and followed Rachel to the front of the class. Mr Puckle handed them a script each and pointed out the scene they were to start with.

"My dear Helena." Hermione said. "My father wishes me to be betrothed to young Demetrius. I do not wish to be so, as I am in love with Lysander. We plan to elope together-to start a new life."

"Betrothed to Demetrius?" Rachel read of her script. "Are you sure of your plan? You are my best friend, I do not wish you to get hurt-are you sure it is safe?"

"No." Hermione read. "But I will be with Lysander, and he will protect me."

Hermione and Rachel hugged each other while Miss Vienna mouthed the lines along with them.

"You must promise not to tell anybody, especially my father." Hermione said.

"Of course not, fair Hermia." Rachel said. "I won't tell a soul. Be safe!"

"I will!" Hermione said, waved to Jordan and hurried off to the right.

"I won't tell a soul." Rachel repeated once Hermione had moved off. "Except for Demetrius."

"Bravo!" Miss Vienna cried and everyone clapped, while Hermione looked quite proud of herself. "Bravo! That was excellent, girls!"

"You're really good Rachel." Harry heard Hermione say.

"You too." Rachel said.

"Brilliant!" Mr Puckle exclaimed, moving forward as everyone's clapping subsided. "Now we carry on-"

The lesson wore on, as they worked their way through various scenes, Hermione seemed to become more and more brilliant at acting.

"I'm not kidding fair Hermia, you're really good!" Harry told her as the bell rang 5 minutes later, and they made their way to the bus-bay, to catch the bus home to the Noveltel.

"I used to speech and drama lessons when I was at Primary." Hermione admitted. "I guess they came in handy. You know what-I think this plays going to be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, you're a real good actor." Ron said, and avoided Hermione's eyes as she turned to look at him, looking lightly surprised. Harry noticed Ron's ears turning red.

"Thank you Ron." She said, smiling as Ginny came up to them.

"Hey!" she said as they collapsed onto the grass. "Did you hear about the school play?"

"Yeah." Harry told her. "In fact-we're in it."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Ron's Lysander, Hermione's Hermia, and I'm Puck." Harry said, snorting in disgust. "I can't believe I'm a _fairy_."

Ginny turned her laugh into a hasty cough.

"Yeah, you better be coughing." Harry said, whacking her on the arm playfully. Ginny really laughed this time, and Harry noticed that when she had her head at the right angle, the sun shone onto her hair, making it not just red, but flecks of gold too.

Harry realised that he'd been staring and hastily looked away.

"So!" He said, smiling forcefully. "Anybody know what an 'Abstract noun' is?"

* * *

A/N: No i'm not dead, i'm just here to post this chapter for my non-exsistant readers ... hint hint?

Lol, ok ok. Anywho, hope you like this chapter (I personally hated drama, but that's because my class never did any work). Lol.

Also, just so you know, i made up the lines, because i didn't know if they talked all "Whereth be my loveth?" so i did it this way, as so i can understand it. In English, i read 2 pages of MacBeth and fell asleep.

Oh well, reviews are really appriciated. See ya for now!


	6. As a final farewell, until we meet again

**DISCLAIMER: **HP belongs to JKR. If i owned it, i'd know what was going to happen in DH ... which i don't. See the logic?

* * *

Journey to NZ.

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: As a final farewell, until we meet again.

The play was to be in 6 weeks time. In that time, Mr Puckle and Miss Vienna organised rehearsals every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. Harry had to admit-though he had no idea what half the lines meant, he was quite looking forward to opening night, in which all the Weasley's and Tonk and Lupin would be attending.

"Yeah, and Fred and George will never let me live it down." Ron said one day, a week after casting. He and Hermione were to go and practise at lunch time, while Harry and Ginny were going to see if they could tackle Maths homework.

"How come?" Harry asked as the bell rang to signal the start of lunch.

"Are you kidding?!" Ginny said, catching up with them from behind as they left their science classroom and Ginny caught up with the conversation. "Ron has to snog Hermione on stage in front of everyone! They say they're bringing cameras."

Hermione rubbed her nose awkwardly and looked everywhere, but at Ron, while Ron himself coughed slightly.

Harry smirked to himself, and then put in "By the way-aren't you two meant to be in the drama room? I thought you were going to practise?"

"Yes!" Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm and began to drag him away. "Yes we were! See you at whatever we have after lunch!" and with that, she frog marched Ron away through the crowd of students.

Ginny sniggered and Harry turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing." Harry muttered, turning away. Harry felt to his horror, his cheeks burning red. "Er … shall we start that maths homework?"

"Ok." Ginny said brightly, and they took their places under the tree on the grass, in front of the astro turf.

15 minutes, and a lot of numbers later, Harry found himself staring at Ginny again.

_Why do I keep doing that? _Harry asked himself and tore his eyes away from Ginny's eyes. Harry had never noticed how beautiful they were before. How the brown seemed to sparkle in the sun, or how sometimes it looked so multicoloured that there were flecks of green in them, or how they twinkled when she laughed-

_Stop it, Harry! What's gotten into you? _Harry shook his head and Ginny looked at him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered, looking up and instantly regretting it as he got lost in her eyes again. "Yeah-let's see, do you know how to answer question 12?"

"Um …" Ginny's voice trailed off as she flicked through her text book. Harry wasn't really paying much attention to his work at all. He had just noticed how she would always pull back a piece of her red hair and tuck it behind her ear, showing a number of her freckles for a moment until the slight breeze blew them across her face again. And then he saw how cute those freckles really were … so many she looked almost tanned-

_You're doing it _again_! Stop it!_

Harry shook his head again and tried to concentrate on the maths questions in font of him, but his head was now refusing to work. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny.

_What's gotten into you? _Harry thought as he caught himself staring at Ginny again. _Stop staring at her! What on earth am I doing?_

Has it occurred to you? Said a nasty voice in his head. That you may fancy her?

Harry's stomach flipped at the thought.

_No! _He thought _I can't possibly fancy Ginny!_ _Ron'd kill me! _

But you fancy her!

_I don't! I can't!_

But you do!

_Don't! _

Do!

_Don't!_

Do!

_Don-_

"Harry?"

Harry gave a start and stoped arguing with himself at once to see Ginny looking at him and waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh? Wha-oh yeah! Sorry, I just … zoned out for a bit there. Maths is getting to me." Harry said weekly, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Yeah, me too." Ginny said, rubbing her eyes warily. "I think we ought to call it a day. I mean- who needs maths, anyway? Not as if I'm going to have to know "Pie" to be a healer or something."

"Yeah." Harry agreed, and put his books away. He reached out for the same book Ginny was about to take and their hands touched.

It was like electricity ran through his arm- a tingling feeling, but an incredible, wonderful feeling. Harry pulled his hand away immediately, causing Ginny to look at him puzzled. Harry tried not to smile at the look on her face-her forehead wrinkled in concern.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Never better!" Harry said a bit too quickly. He swung his bag onto his shoulder and got up. "Let's see how far Ron and Hermione got, ok?"

_Ok … _Harry admitted to himself as they walked through the students to the drama room. _Maybe I do fancy her …_

-Meanwhile-

"So I think we should start with scene 6, ok?" Hermione asked as she and Ron searched through their script.

_God, why does she have to look so cute when she's thinking? _Ron thought, not looking at his script. _Gah! Stop it Ron! You've been over this! Just because you get to kiss her doesn't mean anything's going to happen. _

Ron smiled to himself at the thought of kissing her.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh-yeah, scene 6." Ron said absently, turning pages without really grasping what he was doing.

"Ron!" Hermione said, grabbing his wrist, as to stop him from turning more. "You're almost at scene 11!"

Ron hastily turned to the right pages. Then he almost chocked at which scene it was.

_It was the kiss scene._

"This is the kiss scene!" Ron blurted out suddenly, and mentally kicked himself. _God, no duh! Pull yourself together Ron!_

"Um … yeah." Hermione said uncertainly. "I thought … the kiss is the most important scene in the play-I really want to get it right."

"Yeah!" Ron agreed wildly. "Yeah-get it right … of course."

"Right." Hermione said, standing up and walking to the middle of the room. "Coming?"

"Yes." Ron said, and tripping slightly as he got up and joined Hermione. He glanced down at his script.

"Ok, I start." Ron muttered and he read. "Fair Hermia-we must sleep apart tonight. Or who knows what endeavours we may encounter?"

"Must we, Lysander?" Hermione recited "There's all sorts in these woods-I wouldn't feel safe unless you are there right by me."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Ron said, becoming slightly aware that his hands were all sweaty. "Just call and I shall find you-no matter where you are."

"Well, ok. I trust you Lysander, my love." Hermione said.

"And now we part." Ron said

"Please?" Hermione said, taking a step forward. "May our lips touch one more time, in farewell until we meet again?"

_Oh god._

"Anything for my fair maiden." Ron said and hermione leaned in.

_Oh god oh god oh god._

Ron could see her coming closer-he could see Hermione's lips, so soft and welcoming … it was like they were begging him to kiss them. He leaned closer-

The door banged open and they jumped, pulling apart at once, almost a centimetre away from each other.

"Nothing happened!" Ron said automatically, and mentally slapped himself, as well as hitting his forehead. "I mean-I mean-"

"Don't worry Lysander." Harry said, sniggering slightly, leaning against the wall and Ginny laughed at Hermione's intense embarrassment. "We didn't see a thing."

* * *

A/N: This is just a little something in between, and to start up the HG RHr. It was hard to imagine how Harry would realise that he liked Ginny, seeing as her kissing Dean was out of the question. I hope this is believable. Oh well.

I thank all of those people who have reviewed. Even if it is only 5.

Until next time-

Moon. :D


	7. Recast

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP. JKR does.

* * *

Journey to NZ.

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Re-cast. 

By the next day, Harry had confirmed to himself that he indeed, fancied Ginny. Although he couldn't help it, he knew that he couldn't do anything, as Ron would probably kill him. But the term was ending and coming closer and closer to the play, which would be on the Saturday after school finished for the term; therefore Harry had no time to ponder on what he could do to make Ron like nothing better to have his sister go out with his best friend.

Hermione was becoming jumpy and nervous, and kept asking Harry to play Lysander for her so she could practise. Harry was getting very good at Ron's lines as well as Puck's. Hermione would have asked Ron to do this, but Ron been spending a lot of time tight-lipped and nervous while in the meantime trying to do homeword and also trying to figure out how to use a "cellphone". They were getting off the bus home from school down the road from the Noveltel, when they found the little device sitting on the footpath, looking old and scratched, but working. Someone had obviously thrown it away.

Now Ron was determined to figure out how to use it, yet he wasn't having much luck. He could be seen pressing all sorts of buttons, yet nothing would happen and sometimes the "Cellphone" turned it's self on, then off, and Ron had to start all over again.

"Stupid useless thing." Ron complained, whacking it with his hand as they entered the school grounds on Friday, a week before the play.

Hermione laughed and smiled warmly at Ron and Harry smirked again, remembering what he and Ginny _almost _walked in on last week.

_Ginny_. That was one person he couldn't stop thinking about. Try as he might, she seemed to be everywhere and kept appearing in his dreams. _Look, just don't think about her, _or_ her ability to hex anyone into a pulp … or her cute smile … or-_

"Hey Harry!"

"Ginny!" Harry said hastily and Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at him weirdly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" Harry said "I'm fine! I'm totally fine!"And with that, he stormed off through the people as they screeching bell went off, signalling form period.

"Hey guys!" Jordan said brightly, as she and Rachel came over to them in Harry, Ron and Hermione's classroom. "Do you guys know your lines yet? The plays next week you know!"

"I think so." Ron said, who had taken out the cellphone and began whacking it on the desk.

"Um … what are you doing?" Rachel asked, watching Ron's actions of apparent beating-up or the cellphone.

"Trying-to-get-it-to-work!" Ron said in an angry voice.

"Here!" Jordan said, grabbing the cellphone off him before he did anymore damage. Then she turned it on by pressing the "End key" (Whatever that was supposed to be) and started explaining the wonderful world of "text messaging". Ron was ecstatic.

"I think I know all my lines." Hermione said fearfully, taking out her script, which was looking a bit battered now that she had been reading it so frequently. "But there's this part at the end which I'm not quite sure of-"

"Hermione!" Harry said, calming her down "We went over that part last night! You know it fine!"

"I guess." Hermione said, reading it over none-of-the-less.

"Anyway, guess what?" Rachel asked. She was in the play herself, playing Titania. "Today's rehearsal is staring at Period 1, after form class." Rachel took a breath. "And today, we're practising the kiss."

Hermione, who had just taken a drink of some bottle water splurted it out all over the table, and Ron nearly choked on the pen he had in his mouth.

"W-what?" Hermione gasped, coughing loudly.

"Yeah." Rachel said plainly. Lately, whenever they reached the kiss when rehearsing, Ron and Hermione would pause awkwardly, for a moment, and then carry on.

"I can't believe we're practising the kiss _today_." Hermione muttered frantically, half an hour later in the drama room, standing by "Side-stage" or more commonly known as the right hand side of the room.

"Well, you have to do it sometime." Harry told her. "You can't just do it for the first time on the night."

"Why not?" Hermione asked fiercely.

"Because you might freeze up and get it all wrong." Harry said. "The kiss is the highlight of the play. You have to get it right."

"So much for no pressure." Hermione muttered to herself and Harry laughed.

* * *

"Ok everyone!" Miss Vienna called and everyone fell silent. "Now today we are going to practise the kiss between Lysander and Hermia. May you two please come foreword?"

"Ok!" Hermione called, then turned fearfully to Harry "Where's Ron? He's not here yet!"

Harry glanced around. Harry had thought Ron was behind them all the way to the drama room, but he was no where to be seen.

"I dunno, maybe he went to the bathroom or something?" Harry suggested.

"Well he'd better hurry up!" Hermione muttered as people began glancing all around for Ron.

But he didn't turn up.

"Has anyone seen Ron?" Miss Vienna asked the room at large. Most people called out "No!"

"Oh miss!" someone called, and Harry turned to see Matt stepping forward and everyone turned to face him. "I saw him just before. He said that he wasn't feeling very well and was going to health and wellness."

"Health and what?" Harry asked.

"I think it's the equivalent of the hospital wing." Heroine muttered back.

"And he asked me to tell you that he wouldn't be well enough to do the play next week." Matt finished and there was an uproar of people talking in panicked voices and everyone whispering.

"Oh dear!" Mr Puckle said thoughtfully. "What a disappointment. I was counting on him-he was a good Lysander."

"I guess we'll have to re-cast Ron's character." Miss Vienna said thoughtfully to Mr Puckle while everyone discussed this important news.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione said fearfully.

"Dunno-maybe he ate the pies from the canteen?" Harry suggested. But it was true-the pies from the canteen were awful.

"Harry, be serious!" Hermione said, snapping. "He could be seriously ill to not be able to do the play!"

"I am serious!" Harry told her.

"Does anyone know Lysnader's lines pretty well?" Miss Vienna called out to the room. Harry began to put up his hand (Hermione's nervousness had caused Harry to know practically all of Ron's lines) but Matt had practically flung his hand into the air and called "I do miss! I do!"

"Well, ok then." Miss Vienna said. "We'll use you for today, then after rehearsal, we'll see who we can get for the part."

Matt looked triumphant, but Hermione looked disgusted.

"I have to kiss _him_?" she asked in outrage.

"I guess so." Harry told her, as Mr Puckle beckoned the two of them forward.

"This is MacLaggen all over again." Hermione muttered and stomped forward.

"So we're doing the scene in which Lysander and Hermia part for the night." Mr Puckle said, as Hermione and Matt reached the "Stage." "Let's begin!"

"Fair Hermia-we must sleep apart tonight. Or who knows what endeavours we may encounter?" Matt said without scripts-Mr Puckle expected no scripts last week. But he was doing well for someone who didn't know half of his own lines.

"Must we, Lysander?" Hermione said, looking straight into Matt's eyes. "There are all sorts in these woods-I wouldn't feel safe unless you are there right by me."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Matt recited. "Just call and I shall find you-no matter where you are."

"Well, ok. I trust you Lysander, my love." Hermione said.

"And now we part." Matt said

"Please?" Hermione said, taking a step forward. "May our lips touch one more time, in farewell until we meet again?"

Matt looked more than willing.

"Anything for my fair maiden." He smiled then leaning in, he and Hermione kissed-right on the mouth and everything.

Harry watched, and couldn't be feeling more awkward. Never did he think Hermione would ever kiss someone, let alone in front of 30 odd people. But then, he always thought she would _have _to kiss someone eventually. She may be Hermione, but she's still a girl.

But it was then Ron walked into the room-and Harry did _not _like the look on his face when he saw Hermione and Matt.

-Before, Ron's P.O.V-

The bell rang, and Ron followed Harry and Hermione out of their form class, heading for the music room, yet Ron was quite beside himself. Did he honestly think that his first kiss with Hermione would be in front of about 30 people, in a muggle school, in a foreign country?

Uh, no.

Ron was becoming jumpy, somewhat like Hermione had been for the last week or so and almost let out a yell when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He heard someone say his name, and turned to see Miss Lyra-his form/maths teacher.

"Hi there." She said, smiling her perfect white teeth. "I was wondering if you could help me move some boxes? They're a bit heavy and I don't think I can carry them on my own."

"Oh." Ron said, and saw Harry and Hermione walk off through the people, not even noticing that he was gone. "Well-I'm in the play and I have to be at rehearsals-"

"Oh this will only take 5 minutes." Miss Lyra said and without waiting for an answer, she smiled brightly and marched him away.

The boxes, it transpired, were a lot heavier than Ron thought and took at least 15 minutes to move from the classroom to the teachers store cupboard in the library.

_This is such a waste of time! _Ron thought angrily _I could be kissing Hermione right now! _Oh Merlin, he sounded so wrong. So what if he did want to kiss her? He didn't have to admit it, even if it _was_ in his own mind.

"Ok, thank you a lot for your help, Ron!" Miss Lyra said and Ron smiled weekly. "Sorry it took so long, here's a note to give to your teacher so you won't get in trouble."

Ron took the slip of blue paper and headed off to the drama room. The school was quiet as everyone was in class.

He hoped he wouldn't be too late. He had the _kiss _to practise after all. Ok, he couldn't help it. He'd been trying to make it as if it was no big deal, but really Ron was ecstatic. He honestly couldn't wait. _Great … why did I have to fall for Hermione of all people? _But then-Hermione always seemed jealous of him and Lavender-_uh-bad memory; don't think about that-_so maybe she did like him after all? Maybe there was hope for them after all?

But if there was hope for them, then why was she kissing Matt?

Ron thought his mouth drop open as he opened the door and saw Hermione and Matt practically snogging in front of the class.

"Bravo!" Mr Puckle cried when they broke apart. "I believe that was wonderful!"

Matt was saying something to Hermione, but she was waving him away and was moving towards where Harry was standing. He looked over at Ron who met his eye. Ron knew he was as shocked as he was.

_Ok … calm down Ron … they were just practising the kiss, that's all! That's all, because I was late! Yeah … don't worry, you won't have to rip that Matt to bits … it's all good … _You know, he really had to sort out this lying thing.

"Hermione!" Ron said, trying to control his outrage, but he didn't think he was doing very well-his voice was quivering. "Hermione! Why in the name of Merlin were you _kissing _Matt?"

"I'm serious Ron, I didn't want to!" Hermione said, looking upset "He said that you were sick and couldn't do the play, and he said that he could take your place for today so we could practise!"

"He did _what_?" Ron said. Matt was going to pay for this.

"Anyway!" Miss Lyra called "We'll continue with the rehearsal. Harry-you said you knew Lysander's lines, could you come play Lysander for a while?"

Harry didn't have a choice. Miss Lyra came and practically pulled him to the stage, with Hermione following gloomily behind.

The rest of the rehearsal went as if Ron wasn't there. He would go to speak up, but Miss Lyra was too emerged in the play, and Mr Puckle had gone off to sort out a costume crisis.

Miss Lyra kept alternating with different people who knew Lysander's lines, including Harry and Matt. The plan was to see who come change characters at the last minute and who was, well, the best. Rehearsal lasted all day and when the bell rang at 3 O'Clock, signaling they could go home, Miss Lyra was beside herself with excitment.

"Ok! You all did brilliantly today!" Miss Lyra told the class, "But of course there's the Lysander problem, as Ron is not able to participate.

"Miss Ly-" Ron began, but several people shushed him and Miss Lyra carried on as if there was no interruption.

"So we have decided to re-cast the role as the person who performed the most excellent today." Miss Lyra said. "That person will be-"

"Bet it's me!" Ron heard Matt whisper to his friend and Ron mastered the impulse to strangle him

"-Harry!"

"What?!" Harry and Hermione both said at the same time.

"WHAT?" Matt said loudly.

"What?" Jordan said, looking confused.

"_What_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

* * *

"This is a bloody nightmare." Harry said after school that day, in their room at the Novetel. "I don't want to be Lysander! I want to be Puck the fairy!"

Harry was in complete shock. He wasn't counting on being re-cast a week before the show-it was next Saturday!

"You _want _to be a fairy?" Ginny laughed and Harry whacked her with a cushion. "Ok ok!" She said, emerging out from under the pillow. "But remember-Lysander and Hermia kiss."

"WHAT?" Harry and Hermione both shouted, Harry almost falling off the couch and Hermione dropped her book onto Ron's foot.

"I forgot!" Hermione said in disbelief, and for some reason, glancing at Ron.

"Yeah-we just forgot the most important, and not to mention physically embarrassing thing I'm ever going to do. Voldemort might as well kill me now." Harry groaned and slumped onto the couch. How on earth was he going to kiss _Hermione_ of all people? She was his best friend-that would just be awkward.

Plus Ron would flay him alive.

Then Mrs Weasley bustled in, carrying a basket of laundry.

"Dears, can you please get me your uniforms? I need to wash them for Monday-" she stoped short at the look on all the four teenagers faces. "What in the name of Merlin is the matter?" she asked.

"Mum, please say we can leave soon?" Ron asked desperately.

"You mean New Zealand?" Mrs Weasley asked and all four of them said "Yes."

"I'm sorry." She said "But the death eaters are still on the look out, and almost caught Remus and Tonks out in town today. Sorry-but we can't leave just yet. Plus we have plane tickets out of the country for a week after your play."

"I don't believe this." Ron grumbled and stormed off to his room. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"I'll go see him." Harry told the two girls and Mrs Weasley, and then went after Ron. He was lying up-side-down off his bed, muttering to himself.

"You ok?" Harry asked, sitting on his own bed.

"Fine." Ron grumbled and turned away from him. Though had a somewhat _reason_ to believe that he wasn't being entirely truthful.

* * *

A/N: Always remember to _save _changes to a document. Just a word of advice. Because if you don't, you end up doing them all over again. sigh. Oh well. Also on the pie comment, i think it's true-ever since some fateful health lesson, i've been put off pies for life.

Plus i'm not sure why i even made Lupin and Tonks come to NZ, but i love them, so i must have thought "Why not?"

So anywho, i thank everyone who has taken the time to review-it means so so much to me.

And sorry if the stories not beliveable-i have a feeling it is. Oh well, i like it, so honestly, i don't care if you hate it. Lol, but it'd be nice if you did?

Ok, i have to go have breakfast now. Bye!

-Moon. : D


	8. Just A Moment

**DISCLAIMER: **JKR wons HP, and i'm just borrowing her characters for a while. No biggie.

* * *

Journey to NZ. 

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: Just a moment. 

The next day however, Ron took Harry aside at school during Lunch.

"Can I tell you something?" Ron asked nervously. Harry saw he was picking at his nails and was avoiding his eye.

"Sure." Harry said, quite curious as to what Ron might have to say.

"Cool, over here-" Ron motioned to their usual spot by the tree in front to the astroturf and sat down. Hermione and Ginny had gone to get some food from the canteen. Ginny was just going to go, but she didn't exactly know how to work muggle money.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well … it's just …"

"What?" Harry had never seen Ron so nervous, not even before his first Quidditch match all those years ago.

"It's-well, don't get mad, but I think I fancy Hermione."

Ron looked desperate, but Harry just laughed. He was expecting something a lot more serious than this-or at least something he didn't know.

"What?" Ron asked, looking annoyed at Harry's reaction.

"S-sorry Ron!" Harry gasped, controlling his laughter "It's just-I already know Ron! In fact-scrap that, the whole of Hogwarts knows!"

"What?!" Ron yelped. Harry had heard that word a lot recently.

"Yeah …" Harry sniggered at Ron's face. "Look, we've all known for ages. I didn't really know what to think at first, but know it's jusy annoying waiting for you two to come to your senses and get together allready."

Ron said nothing, and just sat there looking stunned.

"Look-what do you want? Advice? Support? An absolutely wonderful and great friend to confine in-"

"No!" Ron said "Look, I need to know what to do. I'm afraid she likes that matt guy." Harry laughed again.

"Look, she defiantly doesn't like Matt." Harry told him "You didn't see her face when she realised she had to kiss him-it was like to had forced her to eat slugs."

Ron looked somewhat happier.

"But she's always smiling around him, and being nice-"

"Ron, she's allowed to have friends." Harry said "Even if you don't see it, she only likes him as a friend. Just like she likes me and Krum-_as a friend_."

"What about me?" Ron asked, looking hurt.

"Trust me, she definitely likes _you _more than a friend." Harry said, watching the plastics that Ginny always complained about, whispering and pointing. When spotting Ron's face, he added "Oh come on-don't tell me that you didn't know that she fancies you?"

"Since when?" Ron asked, completely dumbstruck.

"Since 4th year probably." Harry put in, getting annoyed at how slow Ron was being. "Look, she fancies you back-why don't ask her out?"

"It's not that simple!" Ron said in outrage, just as hermione and Ginny came round the corner, carrying bags of hot chips and lollies. "You try asking out your best friend for over 6 years and see how easy it is-"

"Er-Ron?" Hermione asked, standing right behind him. Ron gave a start, then said rather quickly "Y-Yeah, Hermione?"

"I … I've got your food …" Hermione said, looking at him in a puzzled way.

"I-thanks." Ron said somewhat awkwardly.

"You know what, on second thoughts, I think I'll go get a drink-coming Ginny?" Harry said loudly. Ginny caught on and agreed, and then they hurried away, watching Hermione and Ron talk awkwardly.

"Think they'll confess?" Ginny asked as they slowed down round the corner.

"To each other? Nah." Harry said truthfully, "But Ron confessed to me just now-I think that's an improvement."

"Yeah, Hermione told me that she had it for ickle Ronnikins a few years ago. She begged me not to say anything." Ginny said.

"A few years ago?!" Harry exclaimed. "When exactly?"

"Night after the Yule Ball." Ginny said as they walked past the plastics, who glared at her. Ginny glared back, then sighed. "They've been torturing me lately."

"What?" Harry asked. He was rather distracted that Ginny had known all along that he was getting good at saying that word.

"Well, not literary." Ginny put in "But they've been somewhat teasing me, and stuff, you know?"

"Who-wait, what? How come?" Harry asked, glaring at them himself.

"I think it's because I'm friends with you actually." Ginny said and Harry's heart swealed _I'm friends with her! Well, it's not much, but it's a start. _"I heard them talking, and apparently, you're on their "Top Ten Hot guys list"

Harry went red immediately and avoided her eyes.

"Well, obviously, it's ridiculous, but they've had it in for me ever since we got stuck here a month ago." Ginny sighed and they turned around so they could walk back to where Ron and Hermione's loud voices could be hard round the corner, shouting at each other.

It was then Harry spotted it-a water balloon from way above them, being held out of the two storey window of B Block. And it was a plastic holding it.

"Ginny! Look out!" Harry shoved her out of the way as the water balloon dropped. The main plastic (who were watching in a group) ran forwards shouting "No! Not yet!" when she screamed loudly as the balloon dropped right onto her.

Many people laughed around her, and most ran forward to get a better look. Ginny stood up on a bench to see better, when a person accidentally knocked into her.

Harry saw her fall, and caught her just before she hit the ground. She looked surprised and looked up, straight into Harry's eyes.

It was then Harry felt it-a powerful sensation inside him that seemed to grow, staring in his arms where he was holding Ginny, to every part of his body. It was a strange feeling, yet a wonderful feeling, the same feeling he had when their hands touch when packing up their books.

They didn't move for ages, just looking at each other and savouring the powerful feeling inside him, that Harry felt, until there was a voice and a boy broke the connection.

"Uh, excuse me-Harry?"

Harry gave a start and pulled Ginny upright, somewhat disappointed that he couldn't just stay there forever, with Ginny in his arms to see Matt standing there, looking awkward.

"Oh-hey, want do you want?" Harry thought he sounded rude, but was kind of annoyed that Matt had interrupted them.

"Hey-I was just wondering if you had an understudy for your part of Lysander in the play?" he asked and Harry felt his head swim. A _what_?

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Understudy." Matt said "A person to take over your part if you can't make it."

"Oh … um, no I don't think so." Harry said

"Good!" Matt said enthusiastically "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to be your understudy?"

"Uh-"

"Excellent!" Matt said and walked off.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked. Harry didn't know whether she was talking about Matt, or the connection they had just had. Deciding to go with the safer topic, Harry said "Oh, he fancies Hermione also, and he's doing whatever it takes to be Lysander."

"Oh, get it." Ginny said, ignoring the shrieks of the plastics. "Hey-isn't that Ron?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione having a huge row. They were standing almost nose to nose, bellowing at each other and several people were moving away from the balloon-soaked plastic to their fight, which seemed to be more appealing.

Harry hurried forward in case they started using wands, as they were both bright red in the face. Harry had only ever seen them like this once-the row they had after the Yule Ball back in 4th year.

"You're a complete idiot, you know that right?" Hermione was screaming at him.

"Me?" Ron shouted in outrage "You're the ones who's over-reacting!"

"Over-reacting?!" Hermione shrieked "It's you who seems that I'm going to snog any guy I meet!"

Ron didn't answer, but goggled at her as she stormed away, dragging Ginny off as she went.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as people began to move away.

Ron shook his head and didn't answer.

"She's impossible!" Ron burst out and stormed off in the other direction, leaving a smirking Harry. But Harry's smirk was wiped off as he remember the moment he had shared with Ginny.

_It didn't mean anything! _Harry told himself _Anything! Nothings going to happen! I won't let it … _Harry shook his head as a voice piped up in his head _But you fancy her, right? You saw how she looked at you-she fancies you back._

No she doesn't! Harry thought, arguing with his own mind.

_She does_, said the voice, _you just don't see it. _

Harry looked back and remembered the look on her face. It was full of something he couldn't recognise. Something that looked like … could it have possibly been love?

_No. _he told himself firmly. _It was just a moment. Nothing to obsess about. Nothing … maybe …_

Harry shook his head again and went to follow Ron, smiling in spite of himself. _Maybe there's hope for us after all …

* * *

_

A/N: Hmmm ... maybe ... lol, here's a peice of HG-ness for ya. Yeah, me again. It feels like i haven't updated in forever. Maybe it's true. Oh well, sorry.

-Snigger- You don't know how much i laughed after writing "Top Ten Hot guys list". Ok, me and my friends don't exactly have one, but at one point back in year 9, J-ra thought that this senior was hot. We didn't know his name, so we called him "Dreds" because he had Dredlocks. We figured out his name was Sam and by that time, J-ra had moved on. So we suggested she should have a "Top Ten Hot Guys List" to keep track of them all.. Not a funny story or interesting, but i had to tell you the back story. Lol.

You know, i can't believe that some people actualy like this story. And some are quite interested in the cultral lesson behind it. Lol, nothing like learning about another country!

Anywho, see you next time and i'll love you forever if you review. : D


	9. Gatecrashers

**DISCLAIMER: **This is getting very old ... i don't own HP. Sound familiar?

* * *

Journey to NZ. 

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER NIINE: Gatecrashers. 

The next week's rehearsals were hectic and chaotic. Most of the time was taken up by practising with the set, and sorting out costumes.

"I can't believe I have to wear this." Hermione muttered, as she and Harry stood in the wings of the Reily Jane High School stage in the hall. It was decorated to look like an enchanted forest, pieces of green material and fake rocks were all over the stage, and glitter was everywhere, trying to make the place look magical. Harry betted they could have made it look so much better if they could use magic.

Hermione was tugging at the dress she had to wear. It was an olden day dress with lace and bright colours. She also had a blue ribbon in her hair with a purple flower. Jordan had tried taming Hermione's hair with a "Hair straightener" but Hermione's hair was proving rather difficult to be controlled. Now it was covered in what seemed to be glue, but turned out to be hair gel.

"Stop fussing, you look fine." Harry told her, slapping her hand away from her dress.

"Yeah hermione, don't fuss." Rachel said, wearing a dress like Hermione's, followed behind by Liam-the boy playing Demetrius and who Rachel liked.

"When's dress rehearsal starting?" Liam asked.

"Now!" Miss Lyra called and strode onto the stage, carrying a clipboard and a pen. "Now where's my Titania? Jordan!" Miss Lyra strode off to Rachel, whose wings were falling off.

* * *

Outside at lunch, Ron and Ginny were discussing something under their breaths at their spot under the tree. 

"Did you just say you _fancy _my best friend?" Ron asked in outrage, while Ginny blushed bright red.

"Yes!" She said exasperatedly. "Look, I didn't mean to, but I did, ok?"

"Fine, but the thing is-how are supposed to stop Harry and Hermione from kissing?" Ron asked, falling backwards to lye in the ground.

"Well … I like Harry, you like Hermione-"

"What?!" Ron yelped, sitting up suddenly. "How did you know that?"

"Please Ron, just because it's taken you years to figure it out, doesn't mean it has for all of us." Ginny replied airily "Even Jordan noticed that you two liked each other after a few days."

"Did you say that we _both _like each other?" Ron asked.

"You're being rediculous-of _course_ she likes you.." Ginny told her brother, rolling her eyes at his hopeful expression. "It's been pretty obvious since the begining."

"Well, you know Harry fancies you." Ron told Ginny.

"He does?" Ginny asked, her eyes glittering with hope.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"This is brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed "All we have to do is tell them, and then we can be together!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" Ron asked "What if this kiss makes them realised that it's them they liked all along-not us?" Ron looked fearful "We have to stop that kiss."

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right. We somehow have to stop that kiss." She agreed.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Ron asked "What, are you suggesting we just steal some costumes and gatecrash the play?" The look on Ginny's face seemed to scare Ron.

"You read my mind." Ginny said, grinning evilly.

* * *

"Ok, remember the plan?" 

It was opening night of the school play, and Ginny and Ron were crouched on the rafters, above the stage 10 minutes before show time, wearing all back, a black beanie and war strips-Ginny's idea.

Ron looked through a gap in the curtains and saw the crowd growing bigger-it was like the whole town was coming to see "A Midsummer's Night's Dream".

"Yeah." Ron replied, turning to face Ginny, who was muttering to herself an appeared to be plotting their next move. "And do you mind telling me why we're dressed as muggle ninjas?"

"Because!" Ginny said, as the students began to take their places on the stage, decorated so thickly, that they had fairy lights behind the "Trees" to make it look more magical. "I've always wanted to do this, and now's my chance."

"You've always wanted to gatecrash a play to stop your brothers' two best friends from kissing?" Ron asked, moving so he could see into the wings on stage left.

"Well, no." Ginny admitted "But I _have _always wanted to go on a secret mission."

"Good for you." Ron said. His sister really was weird sometimes.

"Ok, remember." Ginny said, ignoring Ron's retort, as the lights went down and the audience stoped talking. "We strike just before the kiss, ok?"

"Yes Ginny!" Ron whispered, as the lights came on and the curtains opened "You've told me only 12 times!"

"Fine, fine!" Ginny whispered back "Just remember the signal!"

"Ok-" Ron turned to look at his sister feeling slightly confused "-wait, what signal?"

"When we're ready, we slid our fingers across our noses." Ginny said, as Hermione could be heard below on the stage.

"Ok-good luck!" Ron muttered, letting go of the rafters to hug Ginny, nearly falling off in the process.

"You too." Ginny muttered. She crawled along the rafters and leapt off the edge onto stage right.

"Show time." Ron muttered, and summoned a rope to climb down on-he wasn't a good enough jumper as Ginny to leap down off the rafters.

* * *

20 minutes later, Ron stood crouched backstage. Around the corner, was Liam, hurrying around to stage left. 

"Three … two … one!" Ron yelled "One" and leapt at Liam, pinning him to the ground.

"Huh-wha-?" Liam began, but stopped when Ron charmed his costume onto himself and shoved Liam in a closet, wearing Ron's black "Ninja" outfit. Ginny arrived minutes later, escorting a thoroughly confused Rachel. She looked at Ron and slid her finger across her nose and Ron charmed Rachel's costume onto Ginny, so a bewildered Rachel in Ginny's clothes, was also shoved into the cupboard after Liam.

"You can't complain!" Ginny yelled at their noises of protest from inside the closet. Ginny straightened out her newly acquired dress and purple ribbon in her hair. Ron put on his feathered hat.

Ron was just about to ask Ginny if she were ready, when they was a noise from down the hall, and Ron turned to see Matt, running down the corridor, wearing a Shakespearian costume from the costume closet. He stoped short at the sight of Ron and Ginny.

"What are you two doing?" He asked immediately, eyeing their attire.

"Well-" Ginny started, but Matt cut across her.

"_I'm _going to gatecrash the play." Matt said smugly. _What do you want, a medal_? Ron thought.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking puzzled.

"Because …" Matt looked round and lowered his voice. "Well, Harry's a nice guy and all, but I don't think that Hermione's happy having to kiss someone else, other than her boyfriend."

"_What_?" Ron and Ginny both said exasperatedly at the same time-Matt had dedfinately gone too far.

"Well, of course! Wouldn't you?" Matt asked, looking thoroughly confused at their reaction, as though he were expecting the brother and sister to agree with him.

"And who _exactly _is her "Boyfriend"?" Ron asked. If she really did-he had to know before he made a fool of himself.

"Me of course." Matt said, as if it were painfully obvious. Then Ron remembered-this was the git that kept trying to talk to her, kept trying to get alone with her, kept trying to kid himself that she liked him …

"Look _buddy_." Ron said in a deadly voice, that made Ginny recoil next to him. "Hermione will never in a million years like you. _What _in the name of Merlin, were you _thinking_-when you thought she was your girlfriend? There can be only one person who likes her, and that person has known her a lot longer than you have, 6 years in fact! So if I were you, I'd slowly back away-_now_!"

"I'd listen to him, you know." Ginny advised, as Matt stood his ground. "Last time he was like this, he pushed me off my broom, about 50 feet from the ground!"

"Name of … broom?" Matt looked confused. Ron turned to Ginny.

"Closet?" Ron suggested.

"Of course!" Ginny said, and at once, Ron opened the closet opposite Rachel and Liam's one, and Ginny threw him in there. Ron locked it, and a muffled thumping noise, which was Matt banging on the door could be heard.

"Take that!" Ginny yelled at the door. She laughed at the thumping, and then turned to face her brother, straightening out her dress.

"New Zealand brings out the best ond worst in people, doesn't it?" she asked.

"You can say that again." Ron agreed. He looked at his sister as they neared the wings. "Ready to gatecrash a play?"

* * *

"We must sleep apart tonight. Or who knows what endeavours we may encounter?" Harry told Hermione. Harry was very much aware that he was _holding hands _with Hermione and even more aware that he was about to kiss her. Great, Ron was going to kill him when this was over. 

"Must we, Lysander?" Hermione asked, sounding convincingly concerned. Man she was a good actor-at least he hoped she was. "There are all sorts in these woods-I wouldn't feel safe unless you are there right by me."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Harry recited. "Just call and I shall find you-no matter where you are."

"Well, ok. I trust you Lysander, my love." Hermione said.

"And now we part." Harry said, turning to walk away, when he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, holding him back, like he knew she would.

"Please?" Hermione said, taking a step forward. "May our lips touch one more time, in farewell until we meet again?"

Harry forced a smile. "Anything for my fair maiden."

Harry leaned in and couldn't quite believe what he was doing-he was about to kiss Hermione of all people. Never in a million years had he ever considered this would happen.

_Oh no oh no oh no!_

But then there was a crash as a fake rock went flying and they pulled apart, inches from each other. _Oh thank you! _

Harry's mouth then dropped as _Ron _came stumbling onto the stage, dressed in Demetrius' costume. He closed it quickly and glanced at Hermione, who exchanged a look that clearly said _whaaaaaat_?

"Lysander! I cannot let you kiss Hermia! For I am in love with her!" Ron cried.

_What?_

"Uh …" Harry was dumbstruck. Time to improvise. "Young Demetrius, I'm afraid that that is out of the question, you see, _I _am in love with Her-"

"No!" cried another voice and Harry was shocked to see _Ginny _run on stage, dressed in Rachel's Helena costume.

"Oh no! Not you again!" Ron cried and Harry saw him stride over to Ginny. "I told you to go away! I'll never love you."

Ginny looked extremely offended and Harry assumed it was her good acting skills. Well, at least he hoped it was. Harry felt his stomach flip at the sight of her and wished it could be her he was supposed to kiss, not Hermione.

"But you can't kiss Hermia! I love her with all my heart!" Ron said, attempting to pull Hermione away. She stumbled and Harry felt her leave his grip.

_What in the name of Merlin is Ron doing? _Harry thought, then realising that this was the storyline after all, decided to go with it.

"You can't!" Harry said, pulling Hermione back "Because I love her more!"

"No! I do!" Ron said, pulling a bewildered Hermione back.

Harry couldn't quite believe he was in this scenario-Him and Ron _fighting _over _Hermione_. New Zealand was a strange place.

Harry watched as Ron took Hermione's hands and looked right into her eyes. _What on earth is he doing? _

"Hermia." Ron said "I have loved you ever since I lay eyes on you. I may have not have realised it at the time, but I did. And it is my lips you should be touching, not Lysander's."

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny. She was-_smiling_? Hermione was also. Ok, girls were strange.

"Alas, I am the same Demetrius." Hermione said, still holding Ron's hands. "I have never loved Lysander, as I have loved you. I used Lyasnder to claim your affections. It is your lips I have always wished to touch, but feared it would never be."

_What on earth is she doing_?! Harry thought _this isn't what happens!-Hermia's in love with Lysander! Not Demetrius_. Then it hit him. They weren't talking about the characters anymore-they were talking about _themselves_.

Harry cleared his throat. "A_hem_?" Ron gave a start and turned to face Harry.

"Oh! Uh Lysander … er, have Helena!" Ron shoved Ginny forward, and stood by with Hermione to watch. Harry looked down at Ginny and couldn't help noticing how her cheeks were turning crimson slightly, but making her more pretty than ever.

"Helena, wha-" Harry began, but Ginny shushed him. She took his hands, and Harry felt his stomach jolt, as it had many times before every time he looked at her.

"Lysander." She said "I do not wish you to kiss Hermia, as I have always dreamed of that person being me."

Harry was dumbstruck. He couldn't say anything. So Ginny continued.

"My love for you is strong, and I do not wish yours to go to Hermia. Demetrius can take care of that." She gestured towards Ron and Hermione standing by, holding hands and the crowd laughed.

"I have loved you forever and always, yet Alas, I thought you would never love me back. But I had to say, before it was too late."

Ginny _loved _him? Was she acting? Or was it the _truth_? Harry would have thought it was all acting, but her eyes said otherwise. Harry didn't know what to think-his head was swimming too much to think properly. Eventualy he went with her eyes and hoped he had guessed right.

"But I also love you Helena." Harry told her, and to his refief, Ginny began to grin. "With all my heart. I used Hermia so you would notice me."

"I believe your ingenious plan worked." Ginny said.

"So beautiful, two people destined to be so deeply in love." Hermione said, making Harry and Ginny turn towards her. "But I have waited so long for my lips to touch yours." She added to Ron, and Harry watched as his two best friends-_kissed_.

It was weird, yet wonderful at the same time. Harry knew it had to happen sometime-too much jealousy at the Yule ball.

"And I too, Helena." Harry told Ginny. He leaned forwards-

Now this was something he could get used to. He was _kissing _Ginny. Something, he realised, he had probably wanted to do for ages. Yet he'd only noticed until recently.

It was then when Harry realised the situation. Here they were, Ron and Hermione, and himself and Ginny, practically snogging on stage, in front of a 100 odd so people, wearing olden day clothes, at a muggle school, in a foreign country. He guessed New Zealand brought out the best in people.

Only when they broke apart, did he realise that the whole crowd was on its feet, screaming with applause.

"I guess we did good." Harry said, grinning at Ginny.

"I guess we did." Ginny said, grinning back.

* * *

A/N: Is it honestly chapter 9? That means the next chapter is the last! I refuse to believe it.I find that so sad. Oh well, i love that you guys like the story and i have to say that my favourite part in this entire story so far would be this: 

_It was then when Harry realised the situation. Here they were, Ron and Hermione, and himself and Ginny, practically snogging on stage, in front of a 100 odd so people, wearing olden day clothes, at a muggle school, in a foreign country. He guessed New Zealand brought out the best in people._

Lol. Oh well, reviews are the best and i'll love you forever and ever and a huge huge thankyou to those who already have. : D

I actualy like this chapter for a change. Hmmm ... strange ... oh well, here's a dose of R/Hr H/G ness for you. I ope you like. I love fluff.

See you next time (For the last time-sob)-

Moon.


	10. We have to come back

**DISCLAIMER: **For the last time/ Sniff / oh well, as per usual, i don't own HP.

* * *

Journey to NZ.

Blurb …

Mrs Weasley decides that everyone needs a break. So when things reach breaking point, they decide to go on holiday-to the land of the long white cloud, New Zealand.

But after an incident on the local mountain, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves landed in a local muggle school, in an attempt to blend in until their holidays over.

Will the Weasley's blend in? Will Ron ever work a cell phone? And how will Ron and Ginny react when Harry and Hermione have to kiss for drama class?

AU: Just pretend that the whole H/G thing didn't happen in HBP. Harry never fell for her, and Ginny still broke up with Dean as usual. Apart from that, everything's the same.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: We have to come back. 

"You're leaving?"

A disappointed Rachel sat down onto a chair opposite Harry, Ron and Hermione, the Friday after the play. She looked crestfallen, when Harry said that they were leaving back for England tomorrow, and that this was their last day at Reily Jane High School.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "We don't want to; it was so much fun here."

Ron looked as though he wanted to speak otherwise, but thought better of it. A good idea on Ron's behalf, thought Harry.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't leave before the play." Rachel said. "You guys practically saved the play! It was so good, it made the news!"

"All because we kissed?" Harry asked in amazement. Rachel nodded, and she suddenly looked as though she remembered something.

"Speaking of you guys kissing-_what _were you thinking Ron?! You're going to go down in history with that stunt, along with your sister." But she didn't look concerned-she looked ecstatic. "I can't believe it. And did you say that you're _together _now?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a sheepish looked and blushed. Rachel eyed their hands, whose fingers were interlaced under the table. "Guess it's true."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Hogwarts' reaction!" Harry laughed, as Hermione blushed red even more if that were possible.

"True-oh Lav-lav's going to hate you Hermione!" Ron put in and they all laughed, until they spotted the curious look on Rachel's face.

"Uh …-Hogwarts! Our school in England! You know …" Harry said quickly, and she looked normal again.

"Besides-what's this I hear between you and … do I recall, Liam?" Hermione asked slyly. True, Rachel and Liam hadn't been found in their closet until an hour after the play ended, when someone went to put a mop away. Strangely enough, they were a couple now.

Instead of turning pink, like Hermione would have done, Rachel smiled and turned to wave at Liam, who waved back.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She said with a sigh "It was great to get to know you."

"Yeah, you too." Harry said, just as Jordan sat down.

"You're leaving?" She asked, looking sad.

"Yeah." Rachel said, and Jordan pulled out an ordinary, muggle camera. "Mind if we take photos?"

They spent the rest of form period, taking photos. Jordan said that when she got them developed, she'd send them to Hogwarts. Harry seriously doubted that the postman would find Hogwarts, but the gesture was nice all the same.

"Thanks." Hermione said, as Ron pulled out the old cell phone, and pursued in trying to turn it on. All the skills learnt from Jordan, apparently forgotten.

"I'm going to miss this place." Harry said, as Jordan turned to talk to Rachel. "We never got to go to all those places!"

"Yeah- I wanted to go to the Buried Village!" Hermione said, looking annoyed.

"But that would have been boring." Ron put in, banging the cell phone on his hand.

"No it would've!" Hermione protested.

"Anyway!" Harry said loudly, before his two friends could start bickering. "We have to promise to come back-to do all the things we said we would?"

"Of course." Hermione agreed "I'm going to miss New Zealand."

"Me to." Ron said, now banging to cell phone the table.

"And me." Harry put in.

When the bell rang, Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to go to "Geog" and suddenly, there was a beeping noise. Harry and Hermione turned to Ron, looking ecstatic.

"I turned it on!" He said joyfully, waving the cell phone's glowing screen in the air.

The End.

* * *

A/N: i was at a loss on how to end it. So sue me. And voila. That is the end. No more chapters, and i'm not really planning on a sequal, but my friend, prettyCRAYON (Though she's probably changed her name by now) reakons Jordan and Rachel should come to England in a sequal. I said it would kill it.

Oh well, i hope you enjoyed Journey to NZ. Meanwhile, i'm trying to come up with an ingenious chappir story idea that everyone'll love. So far, these are my ideas:

Yeah, not much. So it might be a while until my next chapter story. In the meantime, you can check out my oneshots? Pretty please?

Lol, i love reviews and until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
